Twilight : les feux de l'amour saison 1
by Waverley hills
Summary: Undertaker s'apprêtait à passer une nouvelle année à Poudlard comme une autre lorsque sa route croisa celle du désagréable Xerxès Break. L'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là si Emilie n'y avait pas fourré ses pattes de chiffon. Et si les ghoules n'existaient pas. Et nous voilà partis pour un remake des feux de l'amour. [UA Harry Potter/Black Buttler/Pandora Hearts YAOI]
1. Fascination

**_Pour cette fiction, les auteures ne se souviennent pas d'avoir consommé une quelconque substance illicite (ou légale d'ailleurs) lors de la rédaction. Elles vous prient de les excusez pour les séquelles qui résulteront de la lecture de cette chose et vous rappellent que nulles réclamations ne sera acceptée dans des cas de troubles du comportements bénins ou graves résultant de la lecture . Vous vous engagez donc en tout état de cause._**

 ** _Nous rappelons que cette fiction vise un but parodique, humoristique et concerne un public au fait de la nature humaine._**

 ** _Puisse le sort vous être favorable et bonne lecture._**

 ** _Amicalement,_**

 ** _F et L_**

 ** _PS : Les reviews sont vivement appréciées, notamment si vous espérez - pauvre de vous - une suite. Ou pas. Même pour nous dire d'arrêter de poster cette horreur. Promis, L ne sortira pas sa tronçonneuse pour vous faire un nouveau lifting ou une liposuccion._**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Fascination

Undertaker errait dans les couloirs de Poudlard avec un faux air ennuyé. Il s'était encore égaré même si, ça, il ne l'admettrait jamais. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas de sa faute si ce château était démesuré, qu'importe s'il était en septième année.

Encore acculé dans un cul-de-sac, il tapota ses longs ongles noirs contre sa jambe d'un air contrarié. Mais, n'ayant pas d'autre choix que de faire demi-tour, il s'activa, ne voulant pas être en retard une énième fois en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Toutes ses arrivées tardives faisaient bien trop plaisir à Mr Michaelis qui aimait lui confisquer ses poupées et l'obliger à récurer tout un tas de sol.

Il avait à peine fait quelques pas dans le couloir qu'il entendit une sorte d'explosion derrière lui. Il se retourna alors, curieux, et explosa de rire en apercevant un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs écroulé par terre dans une position extrêmement embarrassante. L'autre jeune homme le fusilla du regarde alors qu'il reprenait une position plus décente, remettant son uniforme dans un état un peu moins débraillé. Mais Undertaker restait plié.

L'inconnu, plus qu'agacer du rire totalement démesuré du vieillard, décida de l'ignorer superbement. Mais c'était sans compter sur Undi qui se rappela bien rapidement qu'il avait un cours dans moins de trois minutes et qu'il ne savait toujours pas où il était.

Agrippant la manche du jeune homme et, tout en essayant de faire taire ses caquètements, il lui demanda où ils étaient. L'autre lui lança un drôle de regard entre l'incrédulité et l'agacement saupoudré d'une pointe de curiosité.

_ Mon vieux, t'es dans l'aile des professeurs.

_ Oh ! Et par où on va en cours de défense contre les forces du mal ? Demanda Undertaker en réprimant les ricanements que provoquait sa propre stupidité.

Se perdre ? Oui, mais encore fallait-il savoir où on allait.

Le Quidam soupira.

_ T'as qu'à me suivre, on a cours ensemble.

_ Ah bon ? S'étonna Undi qui était pourtant persuadé qu'il aurait repéré depuis longtemps cette personne qui l'avait fait rire.

L'autre lui jeta un regard blasé et consterné. Lui l'avait repéré dès le premier cours, fasciné par les longues mèches blanches qui lui bouffaient le visage. Et les magnifiques yeux verts lucioles qu'il avait vaguement entraperçut dans un mouvement élégant pour repousser les cheveux qui cachaient l'estafilade sur son visage.

_ Xerxès Break, se présenta-t-il en tendant une main. Et voici Emilie (il désigna son épaule sur laquelle était posé un tas de chiffon bleu avec un des nœuds roses, l'un pour fermer sa jolie robe de poupée, l'autre pour tenir des "cheveux" blond en une couette haute).

_ Enchanté, dit Emilie.

Undi ricana. En fait, si, il se rappelait maintenant qui était Xerxès Break : l'un des membres de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serdaigle. Il aurait dû s'en souvenir puisqu'il était lui-même dans l'équipe des Serpentards et qu'ils s'étaient fait battre à plate couture, mais à l'époque, il avait la tête dans les nuages.

_ Undertaker, nice to meet you.

Xerxès qui avait pour habitude de porter des gants immaculés fut surpris par les longs ongles vernis d'Undertaker, ce que ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Emilie.

_ Si madame s'occupait moins de ses ongles, peut-être qu'elle aurait mémorisé les couloirs.

_ Héhéhé ! Emilie, ce n'est pas très gentil. Veuillez l'excuser, elle est dans sa période sans filtre. Maintenant, allons-y avant d'être en retard.

Ne prenant même pas la peine de vérifier si Undertaker le suivait, Break était parti au pas de course. Lui non plus n'était pas très fan des punitions du prof.

Finalement, après une ou deux courses où ils faillirent se tordre le cou, ils réussirent à arriver à l'heure. Un véritable miracle, ce que ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Mr Michaelis avant de commencer son cours sur les goules.

_ Qui peut me donner la définition des goules ?

Break tendit aussitôt le bras, comme le bon élève qu'il était, ignorant l'agacement visible de son voisin de paillasse, William.

Le regard de Mr Michaelis se posa sur lui, le jaugea du regard, laissa un petit sourire ironique s'étaler sur ses lèvres avant que son regard ne se déporte sur son camarade blanc.

_ Mr Taker ? Je vous écoute.

Undi retient le ricanement nerveux qui manqua de s'échapper de sa gorge. Il n'avait pas super envie de répondre à cette question, en fait.

_ Heu… C'est, heu… Fit-il avec son air le plus stupide. Je ne sais pas.

Mr Michaelis aurait pu le laisser en paix si seulement celui-ci ne trouvait pas marrant le fait d'embarrasser ses élèves.

_ Allons, Mr Taker, je sais que vos parents travaillent à la morgue de Sainte-Mangouste… Ils en ont certainement croisé…

Undi se crispa. Bien sûr que ses parents en avaient croisé. Ils travaillaient dans une morgue, c'est-à-dire le garde-manger des goules. Lui-même s'était retrouvé face à ces créatures, ce qui lui avait valu comme récompense de magnifiques cicatrices.

_ Je ne sais pas, s'obstina-t-il sèchement, le regard si noir que Mr Michaelis renonça à l'idée de lui tirer les vers du nez.

Reportant son regard sur sa classe de Serpentard et de Serdaigle, il chercha une nouvelle victime. Évidemment, les serdaigles n'étaient pas intéressant. La chose rouge qui gigotait à l'autre bout de la classe non plus. C'est là que son regard s'arrêta sur Break qui observait en douce son camarade tout aussi décoloré avec beaucoup d'intérêt dans les yeux.

Un sourire sadique mental s'installa dans l'esprit du professeur avant qu'il ne s'acharne sur un Serpentard roux tout à fait déplaisant et stupide.

Quelques minutes avant la fin du cours, il s'interrompit pour donner un travail de groupe à ses élèves.

_ Vous aurez à travailler par deux et avant de vous lancer vos petits regards d'étudiants transis d'amour (il ne put s'empêcher de dévisager les deux têtes blanches), je vais moi-même faire les groupes.

Un ensemble de grognement mécontent se fit entendre avant que le prof ne reprenne la parole.

_ Nous avons capturé quelques goules il y a peu et j'aimerais que vous étudiez ces spécimens. Votre rapport devra faire au minimum une cinquantaine de centimètre (ses élèves faillirent s'étouffer et un sourire sadique fleurit sur le visage du professeur). Évidemment, je vous laisse le choix de l'angle d'attaque.

Tandis que Mr Michaelis prenait un malin plaisir à former les groupes, Undi frémissait d'horreur à l'idée de se retrouver à nouveau dans la même pièce que l'une de ces créatures. Lui qui en temps normal aimait les cadavres, il ne pouvait supporter ces choses putrides avides de chair.

_ Mr Taker et Mr Break, énonça Michaelis. (Puis, ignorant les protestations qui s'élevaient des deux blandins, il continua :) Mr Spears et Mr Sutcliff…

Il continua ainsi, en ignorant le regard de détresse de William, puis leur souhaita bonne chance (sourire ironique à l'appui) et quitta la pièce.

Break et Undi se regardèrent d'un air accablé puis avec détermination, ils se rapprochèrent.

_ Puisqu'on doit travailler ensemble, marmonna Break, allons à la bibliothèque.

Undi acquiesça, peu pressé de devoir travailler sur le sujet.

Sur le chemin, Break observa son compagnon. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait avec un air aussi sérieux sur le visage. Lorsqu'il l'apercevait, c'était en général pour le voir rire comme si la vie était une blague énorme et géniale. Là, même s'il ne voyait pas ses yeux, il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Il ne fit cependant pas de commentaires alors qu'ils entraient dans la bibliothèque.

Ils trouvèrent une place à l'écart et s'installèrent, fouinant déjà dans ce qu'ils savaient des goules. Ou plutôt, Break essayait de rassembler ces connaissances sur les goules pendant que Mr Taker se perdait dans ses souvenirs.

Le regard dans le vide, il se revoyait courir main dans la main avec son petit frère, poursuivit par deux goules qui avaient échappé à la surveillance des médecins.

Elles lui avaient parues gigantesques du haut de ses huit ans ; monstres d'immondices qui les avaient pris en chasse, lui et son petit frère. Ils avaient couru dans la morgue à la recherche d'un endroit où se cacher ou de l'aide mais ils étaient seuls dans cet immense labyrinthe aseptisé.

Épuisé, ils avaient fini par se cacher dans des placards en espérant que leurs parents arriveraient bientôt. Mais les goules furent plus rapide…

Le bruit des livres qu'on laissait tomber le sortit de ses pensées. Le regard, ou plutôt le seul œil qu'il pouvait distinguer sur la figure de son camarade, le fixait avec un agacement certain pendant qu'il l'observait avec un air légèrement absent, ce que ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Emilie :

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que c'est que ce regard de benêt ? J'ai autre chose à faire que passer mon après-midi à lire !

_ Allons, Emilie ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il réfléchit ? Essaya de la rattraper Break.

_ Tu parles, ricana Emilie, il a plutôt l'air de gober les mouches.

Undi se racla la gorge.

_ J'ai oublié, mais j'ai une colle dans dix minutes. On travaillera dessus demain…

Il ne laissa pas le temps à son camarade de protester et s'enfuit sans demander son reste, courant se planquer dans le premier abris sûr qu'il vit : en l'occurrence, ce fut un placard à balais.

Une heure plus tard, quelqu'un en ouvrit la porte.

_ Hum… Non~… William~ … Pas ici – Han !

Le dit William se figea soudain en apercevant la boule blanche et noire secouée de sanglots. Il se détacha de sa proie et se racla la gorge, essayant de faire comprendre aux deux personnes présentes qu'il allait y avoir un problème.

_ William ? Couina la chose rouge. Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? (Puis, suivant le regard gêné de son compagnon, Grell grogna). Oh non, pas lui…

_ Grell, un peu de tact, je te prie.

_ Mais, Willy, nous allions enfin pouvoir nous attaquer aux choses sérieuses..

_ Grell…, soupira son compagnon en remontant ses lunettes.

_ Oui, mon chéri ?

William ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. D'un côté, Undi ne semblait pas les avoir remarqués et était encore secoué de sanglots. De l'autre, un certain organe de son anatomie avait besoin d'attention.

Cherchant une solution à son dilemme, il aperçut Break qui semblait revenir de la cuisine – en toute illégalité au vu du nombre de dessert qu'il s'enfilait.

_ Vraiment, Willy ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu regardes cet infâme Xerxès Break ?

La mention de son camarade de classe eu pour mérite de faire réagir Undi qui tenta de refermer les portes du placard tout en dissimulant ses larmes. Ce qui n'eut aucun effet convainquant et lui valut de se ramasser par terre. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Grell qui, après un coup de pied dans la chose en larmes, s'enferma dans le placard avec son William avant même que ce dernier ne puisse prononcer un mot sur son manque flagrant de politesse.

Pendant ce temps, Break se promenait en sautillant gaiement dans les couloirs, trop ravi de pouvoir s'empiffrer de sucreries, quand il remarqua une tache rouge s'enfermer dans un placard.

Échangeant un regard avec Emilie, les deux maîtres chanteurs de Poudlard décidèrent de mener l'enquête. Sauf que, alors qu'il sortait sa plume à papote et son carnet, il trébucha sur une boule tremblante qu'il n'avait pas vu. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre que le blanc était des cheveux, le noir : des vêtements, et le laiteux : de la peau. Il s'étonna intérieurement quand il devina que la boule était un Undertaker tremblotant, le visage enfouit dans ses mains.

_ Taker ?

Il ne comprenait pas. Que se passait-il ? N'était-il pas censé être en colle ? Pourquoi était-il rouler en boule comme ça ? Surtout qu'à peine le nom de son compagnon fut-il à l'air libre que ce dernier se recroquevilla et trembla deux fois plus. Il commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as eu un problème avec Rusard ? Avec Sutcliff ? Avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu… Tu t'es perdu ?

Si Undi avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens, nul doute qu'il aurait ricané à en perdre haleine. Lui, dans cet état parce qu'il s'était perdu ? Lol ! Mais actuellement, Undertaker était effectivement perdu mais dans ses souvenirs traumatisants et tout ce qui l'entourait avait disparu. Il était en train d'essayer d'échapper aux goules qui l'avaient retrouvé, s'acharnant sur le corps sans vie de son petit frère et l'éclaboussant de sang. L'envie de vomir le tenaillait, lui donnant des haut-le-cœur silencieux alors que des larmes de terreur brûlante lui échappaient.

Au bout de quelques minutes sans réactions, Break sentit l'inquiétude montée. Il se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Il renonça à son scoop (bien qu'il entendait clairement les gémissements qui s'échappaient du placard où était planté Undi) et s'agenouilla aux pieds de son partenaire de devoir et tendit la main.

Dès qu'il l'eut touché, l'autre se recroquevilla encore un peu plus si possible.

Remarquant qu'il était en train de s'ouvrir la paume des mains de ses ongles surdimensionnés, il se rapprocha – tant pis pour le réflexe traumatique de "je me fonds en moi-même" – et lui pris les mains pour l'empêcher de taillader ses paumes déjà trempés de sang.

Cherchant quelque chose auquel se raccrocher, Undi enfoui ses mains dans la chemise de Break qui fut trop abasourdit pour réagir. D'ailleurs, déconcentré par un "oui, Willy, plus profond !", il ne vit pas venir le fossoyeur qui s'accrocha à lui en mode koala et commença à tremper sa chemise qu'il déchiquetait déjà avec ses ongles. Ce mec avait dû être un chat dans une autre vie.

Il grogna mais le souleva quand même puis marcha jusqu'au prochain placard. S'il jura bruyamment devant la difficulté à l'ouvrir avec un matou blottit dans ses bras, ce fut avec une certaine tendresse qu'il fit attention à ne pas lui faire mal en entrant à l'intérieur. Et, c'est en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour qu'ils arrivèrent dans sa chambre, tout ça grâce à un habile sortilège de téléplacardisation.

Une fois dans la sécurité des quatre murs de la chambre individuelle (apparemment, personne n'osait l'approcher à cause de ses comportements jugés "bizarres". Mais surtout, Emilie faisait beaucoup trop peur à leur camarades pour qu'ils acceptent de dormir dans la même pièce qu'elle), il tenta de se dégager de son fardeau mais celui-ci refusait absolument de le lâcher.

Retenant un soupir d'agacement et faisant taire les remarques sarcastiques d'Emilie, il s'assit sur son lit – ses jambes n'étant plus de première jeunesse – avec la sangsue qui s'agrippa encore plus férocement à lui.

Break eut la pensée ironique que les gosses lui pourrissaient vraiment la vie. C'était un vieil homme barbu qui l'avait poussé à vivre ses dernières années dans une école, histoire de le sociabiliser parait-il. Évidemment, il avait omis de lui mentionner que ce serait en temps qu'élève.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire de son camarade, il tenta de lui tapoter le dos. Mais loin d'avoir l'effet escompté, cela redoubla les larmes et les gémissements d'Undi dont il arrivait désormais à distinguer quelques mots : "pitié, au secours, Allan !".

Vraiment, rien pour l'aider à comprendre la situation. Essayant une nouvelle tactique, il lui caressa les cheveux. Plus pour son propre désir personnel que dans un réel souci de réconfort. Mais cela sembla fonctionner.

Xerxès venait de se découvrir une nouvelle fascination pour les brins soyeux et doux de son camarade. D'ailleurs, ne sachant pas quand celui-ci allait sortir de son état de pleurnicheuse, il décida de lui faire des petites tresses.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Undi finit par se calmer. Il arrêta tout bonnement de pleurer, de trembler et… De respirer. Break perçut très précisément le moment où il se détendit – poupée de chiffon aux yeux vides – et où il expira sa dernière bouffée d'air. Mais pas l'inspiration qui devait suivre. Alors, il paniqua, n'ayant pas très très envie de se retrouver avec un cadavre dans les bras. Il le releva, le secoua – avec peu de délicatesse – en l'appelant d'une voix anxieuse et sourde. Voyant que l'autre ne réagissait pas, il lui colla une baffe.

Cela eut au moins le bon goût de le ramener à lui et de le forcer à respirer pour pouvoir crier. Mais cela ne le sortit qu'à peine de sa catatonie. Il resta mou, incapable d'agir ou de réagir. Et il arrêta à nouveau de respirer.

Cette fois, le coup de la baffe ne marcha pas. Et Break fut forcé d'utiliser une solution bien plus radicale : le bouche-à-bouche.

Il se plaça comme il pouvait, força la bouche close à s'ouvrir et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes pour souffler l'air qu'il avait dans les poumons. Cela eut pour effet de faire réagir faiblement qui chercha à le repousser comme s'il ne voulait plus respirer pour s'éteindre définitivement. Break l'immobilisa sur le lit et força sa bouche, sa gorge et sa poitrine à recevoir l'air gracieusement offert.

Emilie, posée à côté d'eux, jubilait :

_ Vous êtes amoureux ! Se moqua-t-elle. N'oubliez pas de vous protéger !

Finalement, quand Break ne pensait plus pouvoir tenir, Undertaker eu la bonté de respirer sans aide et de cligner des yeux d'un air surprit. Ce qui énerva passablement le Serdaigle qui, juste pour le plaisir, lui assena une nouvelle claque.

_ C'est bon, t'es conscient maintenant ? Parce que si tu veux te suicider, fait le ailleurs que dans ma chambre.

Undi reclina des yeux, encore tout étourdit, mais cette fois à cause de la baffe de Break – qui était magnifiquement décoiffé et arborait une chemise pleine de trous. Pensant devoir combler le blanc qui commençait à s'éterniser entre eux, il lança la première chose qui lui passa par l'esprit :

_ T'as les lèvres sucrées. Goût cerise, je crois. J'aime bien.

Tout compte fait, il aurait peut-être dû la fermer, Break avait l'air de vouloir que sa joue dise à nouveau bonjour à sa main.

Il se recula donc sur le lit moelleux de son camarade et plaça Emilie entre eux. On n'est jamais trop prudent. Enfin, ça, c'était sans compter sur la bouche sans filtre de la poupée.

_ Vraiment ?! Moi qui pensais assister à une scène de cul romantique ! Vous ne pouvez pas retirer ce balai que vous avez dans le derrière et baiser ? Ça te ferait du bien, Break, tu es trop tendu ces derniers temps et ton épaule devient inconfortable !

_ La ferme, Emilie, s'énerva le Serdaigle.

Undertaker ne dit rien mais on sentait que malgré son égarement, il avait parfaitement compris ce que la marionnette voulait dire. Et il ne savait pas si ça l'ennuyait, le dégoûtait ou le tentait. Sans doute tout cela en même temps ou aucun. C'était un peu flou de son avis personnel. Il préféra se rencogner dans un coin et faire comme si de rien n'était.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris au juste de venir t'effondrer devant un placard ? T'étais pas censé être en colle ? Demanda Break, acide.

La gorge d'Undertaker se noua à ces mots. Qu'importe la réponse, il aurait été bien en peine de lui répondre. Sa bouche lui promettait que chaque mot, chaque son qu'il parviendrait à extraire de sa bouche se transformerait en gémissements incohérents et parfaitement humiliants, comme s'il avait un nœud coulant autour du cou. Et de toute façon, que pouvait-il dire ? "Oh, tu sais, les goules, ça me connait, ça à buter mon frère Allan avant de me laisser pour mort. Alors qu'on en ai parlé toute la journée, forcément, ça à un peu réveillé le traumatisme". Euphémisme. Impossible à croire. Il passerait pour une victime alors qu'il était aussi coupable de la mort de son frère que les goules. S'il ne l'avait pas amené à la morgue pour l'impressionné, s'il n'avait pas laisser la mauvaise porte ouverte, s'il avait courus plus vite, s'il s'était mieux caché, s'il s'était jeté sur la goule alors, alors Allan serait vivant…

Face à son silence et à son air de brebis blessée et coupable, Break laissa tomber.

_ Casses-toi, cracha-t-il.

Undi ne s'attendait pas beaucoup à de la compréhension de la part de son camarade mais à au moins un peu de gentillesse. Nada ! Du pur déni de son existence.

Légèrement énervé mais surtout encore un peu sonné, le Serpentard se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers la porte tandis que Break rouspétait à propos de sa chemise.

Une fois sorti du dortoir du Serdaigle, il ne sut pas trop où se diriger. C'est alors qu'une petite voix retentit :

_ Tourne à gauche.

_ Emilie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon manteau ?

_ La mauvaise humeur perpétuelle de Break commence à me taper sur les nerfs ces derniers temps alors j'ai décidé de voir le monde. Tourne à droite au croisement.

_ Huhuhu ! Donc tu découvres le monde en t'infiltrant dans le dortoir des Serpentards ?

_ Je rentabilise mon expédition tout en aidant une pauvre âme en détresse.

_ Je ne suis pas en détresse !

_ C'est sûr que pleurer pendant une heure dans les bras de Xerxès, ce n'est pas être en détresse.

_ C'est juste une façon de faire une petite sieste.

_ C'est pour ça que t'as joué la demoiselle en détresse : pour un baiser du prince charmant.

Undi ne put empêcher quelques rougeurs de monter sur ses joues en repensant aux lèvres de Break.

_ Je le savais, tu rougis.

_ Emilie jolie, si tu ne veux pas faire une chute de plusieurs mètres, je te conseille de te taire.

_ Allons, tu ne pourras pas. Sinon, je révélerais à tout le monde que ta famille est impliquée dans le scandale de la morgue de Sainte Mangouste.

Undi stoppa et fixa la petite poupée.

_ Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

_ Le talent, mon cher, le talent. Bon, tu avances ?

Undertaker reprit sa marche, le dos droit et l'air vaguement constipé.

_ Revenons à nos moutons, relança Emilie sur le ton de la confidence, comment c'était d'embrasser Xerxès ?

_ On ne s'est pas embrassé, répliqua Undi.

_ A d'autre, ricana Emilie. Pourtant, tu l'as dit toi-même, tu as aimé le goût de ses lèvres… Cerise… Miam, hein ?

Undi rougit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Oui, bon, ça ne voulait rien dire, hein.

_ Avoue, tu rêves de recommencer ? S'amusa Emilie.

Undertaker garda un silence coupable, n'ayant pas particulièrement envie de répondre à cette question. Ça tombait bien d'ailleurs car ils venaient d'entrer dans la salle commune des Serpentards et qu'il tomba quasiment nez à nez avec un Grell mi furieux mi extatique.

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais dans ce placard recroquevillé comme une loque humaine ?

_ Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu y faisais ?

Le sourire sadique et le regard noir d'Undi coupa net le caquet de cette bécasse rouge qu'il contourna proprement avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Le tout sous le regard amusé d'Emilie qui s'était cacher dans sa poche pour ne pas se faire refouler à l'entré mais qui ressortit dès qu'elle fut dans la chambre du Serpentard avant d'en inspecter minutieusement chaque recoin.

_ Joli pot à cookie.

_ Merci.

Undertaker ne savait pas trop sur quel pied danser avec la poupée. Un coup, elle le menaçait ; l'autre, elle essayait de le caser avec son proprio.

_ Tu peux tout me dire, mon petit, je ne cafterais pas.

_ Je n'en crois pas un mot.

_ Je t'assure que je suis de toute bonne foi.

_ Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi ces menaces ?

_ Comme je l'ai dit, pour découvrir le monde.

_ A d'autre. Je suis sûr que toi et Break avez déjà réussi à pénétrer ici. Je dors dans la même chambre que Nightray et sa collection de ciseaux en argent a été remplacée par des paires en plastique.

_ Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles mais j'avoue avoir un autre but que la découverte du vaste univers et de ces plaisirs.

_ Je peux savoir ce que c'est ?

_ Bien sûr. Te caser avec Xerxès.

_ Quoi ?!

_ Il a besoin de compagnie et je ne veux pas d'une greluche insupportable donc je tâte du côté des hommes depuis quelques mois. Je croyais avoir trouvé le bon avec Grey. Après tout, il était compatible alimentairement mais après se l'être envoyé, Xerxès n'en a plus voulu. Bref, là, je suis un peu à court de solution. On peut dire que tu tombes à pic !

_ Tu sais que je suis un être humain doué de conscience et donc de capacité à juger ce que je veux ou pas ? Et non pas une poupée gonflable à la con pour ton maître !

_ Et alors ? En quoi te taper Xerxès est-il grave ?

Undi resta sans voix quelques secondes.

_ Et toi, alors ? Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas de te trouver quelqu'un pour t'occuper ?

_ Bien vu, _captain obvious._ Mais tu connais beaucoup de poupées qui parlent ?

Undi dû se rendre à l'évidence : pour une fois, elle avait raison.

_ Bref, tout ça pour dire que de toute façon, Xerxès et moi, ça n'arrivera jamais. Fais-toi une raison.

_ Ne jamais dire jamais, répliqua Emile très philosophiquement.

_ Raaah ! Tu m'énerves !

_ Taker ? Tu parles à qui comme ça ? Demanda une voix froide derrière lui.

Undi se retourna précipitamment. Vincent Nightray, longs cheveux blonds brossés à la perfection et l'air parfaitement snobinard, le regardait de haut.

_ A Emilie.

_ La poupée de Break ?

_ Oui.

_ Tu sais quand même que les poupées ne parlent pas ?

_ Oui, mais…

_ En tout cas, bonne pioche, je vais pouvoir me venger de cette saloperie de Chapelier.

_ Chapelier ?

_ Xerxès, nigot.

_ D'où tu tires ce surnom ?

_ De son pouv… Ça te regarde pas. Maintenant, donne-moi la poupée.

Voyant le reflet argenté d'une des lames de ciseaux de Vincent, il préféra s'enfuir, Emilie sous le bras. Après tout, même si cette poupée était insupportable, elle l'avait aidé à trouver son chemin. Et puis, il avait moyennement envie d'avoir affaire à Break, celui-ci frappait plutôt fort.

Évidemment, comme si cette journée n'était pas assez merdique, il fallut qu'il tombe sur Mr Michaelis.

_ Mr Taker… L'aborda-t-il avec l'ironie insondable que sa voix avait l'habitude de transporter. Comment vous en sortez-vous avec le devoir que je vous ai donné ?

_ Heu, pas trop mal, monsieur.

_ Je me suis dit que vous connaîtriez votre sujet avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec vos parents… Alors, je m'interroge : pourquoi me mentir, tout à l'heure ?

Undertaker ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

_ Votre expérience sur la question pourrait pourtant aider vos petits camarades si jamais ils se retrouvaient dans la même position que votre famille. De plus, j'attends de vous une forme de professionnalisme estudiantin qui m'apprendrais que vous faites vos devoirs et que vous apprenez vos leçons. Il ne vous est en aucun cas autorisé d'y échapper. Et pour punir votre insubordination, j'enlève cinq points à Serpentard.

Undertaker protesta mais Mr Michaelis resta intransigeant sur la question. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se séparèrent, l'un plutôt fier de lui et l'autre profondément en colère face à tant de stupidité.

_ Que voulait-il dire par "votre expérience" ? Voulu savoir Emilie, poussée par la curiosité. Il y a quelque chose que tu ne m'as pas dit sur Sainte Mangouste ?

_ C'est pas le moment, Emilie ! La remit à sa place Undertaker.

Et pour une fois, Emilie se tut.

Enfin, pas pour très longtemps parce qu'Undi était incapable de se rendre à la grande salle et qu'il s'attardait plus, il ne resterait plus rien à manger.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent, Emilie ne prenant même plus la peine de se cacher. Cela fit jaser tout le réfectoire. Même Dumbledore haussa un sourcil discret tandis que le sourire de Mr Michaelis s'agrandissait.

Undi n'y prêta aucune attention, s'asseyant à la même place que d'habitude, entre Vincent et Grell – de quoi vous rendre heureux.

Grell lança un regard douteux à la poupée comme si elle allait se mettre à bouger et venir l'égorger pendant qu'il dormirait, tandis que Vincent essayait de transpercer son rembourrage à coup de fourchette. Ni prêtant aucune attention, Undertaker discutait tranquillement avec Lau. Après tout, celui-ci était le seul à savoir comment faire sortir Mr Michaelis de ses gongs, et, là, tout de suite, il en avait bien besoin.

_ Sinon, toi et Xerxès, vous n'avez pas eu beaucoup de temps à vous ces derniers jours. J'espère que vous prendrez le temps de fêter votre anniversaire.

Undi recracha le jus de citrouille qu'il venait d'avaler et manqua de s'étouffer. Vincent sourit avec ironie, enchanté qu'on lui tende une perche pour battre le blandin. Quant à Grell…

_ Un anniversaire ?! Comme c'est romantique ! Vous allez faire comment ? Diner aux chandelles avant de faire sauvagement l'amour sur la table de l'observatoire ? Ou carrément oublier les préliminaires ? Si j'étais toi, j'emmènerais mon chéri en week-end à [insérer nom de ville touristique au prix indécent] où il essayerait de satisfaire tous mes désirs car il saura que je suis la femme parfaite.

_ Le cauchemar de sa vie, oui, répliqua Vincent. Et puis, bon, connaissant Undinou, ça finirait plutôt par une dégustation de jus étranges en éprouvette sur discussion romantique à base de "que penses-tu des expériences sur les bébés humains pouvant être mortelles ?".

Le dégoût était bien présent. Sur son épaule, Undi cru entendre un rire étouffé mais rien n'était moins sûr. Le fossoyeur tenta une veine tentative de noyage dans son verre quand la partie détraquée de son cerveau reprit le dessus sur ces trucs étranges appelés sentiments.

_ Huhuhu, je suis sûr que tu sais de quoi tu parles, ma chère Grell. A vous entendre, toi et Willy (il insista sur le surnom), vous êtes ensembles depuis bien longtemps. Mais surement pas plus que Vincent avec sa main gauche. Depuis que ce cher Raven s'en est allé, il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Taclage en règle, balle au centre.

_ Voyons, sourit Lau comme s'il observait une querelle de gosses, ne vous battez pas pour ça. Vous obtiendrez tous mes faveurs…

Undi grimaça de dégoût. Grell fronça le nez comme si ça avait senti quelque chose de peu ragoûtants. Vincent, lui, lui cracha son verre de jus de citrouille au visage sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir comme une pucelle. Undi sentit Emilie gigoter sur son épaule et se demanda ce qu'elle avait repéré. Puis il se rendit compte que la réaction de Nightray n'était tout simplement pas normale. Il s'en frotta presque les mains en remerciant silencieusement la poupée par de petits tapotements sur la tête.

_ Vince, quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu sembles un peu rouge. De la fièvre peut-être ?

_ Non, non, c'est rien ! J'ai juste avalé de travers, s'empressa de répondre le jeune homme encore plus rouge.

_ Tu devrais faire plus attention. C'est bien de déguster mais il faut aussi savoir faire glisser le tout au fond de sa gorge.

Heureusement pour Vincent, il n'avait plus rien dans la bouche. Sinon, il se serait réellement étouffé.

Sur l'épaule d'Undi, Emilie tremblait légèrement, tentant de cacher son rire pendant qu'une petite lumière s'allumait dans le cerveau de Grell et que Lau avait un sourire quelque peu crispé sous son air serein :

_ Tu as l'air de t'y connaître en dégustation, mon cher Taker.

_ Bien sûr. J'ai disséqué assez de personne mortes de suffocation pour savoir qu'une trop grande quantité de liquide peu provoqué un étouffement.

_ Ah ? Parce que tu n'as jamais avalé, toi ? Répliqua Lau. Tu dois pourtant connaître la sensation que ça procure.

_ Je n'ai jamais autant expérimenté que toi ou Ran-Mao (d'ailleurs, où est-elle, celle-là ?). J'ai les bases mais le sens pratique m'échappe un peu.

_ Grell pourrait t'aider à y remédier.

_ J'ai déjà quelqu'un en tête. A moins que tu n'aies quelqu'un d'autre en vue, Lau ?

Le sourire de Lau se fit plus grand.

_ Possible. Mais c'est si gentiment proposé. Je veux bien t'aider à t'entraîner…

Vincent ne put rester assis et se leva violement d'un air furieux. Undi ricana, Emilie tressauta et Lau sourit plus franchement, s'amusant comme un petit fou.

Quelques instants plus tard, le sourire de Lau se figea quand un poids fut retiré de l'épaule de Taker. Celui-ci se retourna lentement, ne sachant vraiment pas comment dire à Break qu'il n'y était pour rien et que c'était Emilie qui avait fugué. Mais il perdit ses mots sous le regard rouge sang du Serdaigle.

Celui-ci le fixa quelques instants avant de lui faire un grand sourire – proche d'atteindre le niveau de flippantisme de Michaelis – et de lui lancer un jovial "merci !".

_ Heu, de rien.

Undertaker se sentait vraiment très petit en cet instant et tenta désespérément de chercher de l'aide du côté de Lau. Mais c'est Grell qui vola – sans le vouloir – à sa rescousse :

_ Breakinou, est-ce que tu sais quand Willy descendra manger ? Je lui ai gardé son dessert préféré.

Le dit Breakinou grimaça au surnom avant de poser son œil unique sur la chose qui gigotait sur sa chaise.

_ Il ne descendra pas.

_ Quoi ?! Mais il m'avait promis de venir !

Break lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule avant qu'un petit sourire espiègle se dessine sur son visage. Et c'était tout en fixant Undertaker qu'il répondit à Grell :

_ Peut-être que tu n'avales pas assez bien.

Et sur ces mots, il repartit, Emilie les fixant d'un regard railleur avec un petit sourire dont elle avait le secret.

Undertaker rougit et il se promit que plus jamais, jamais, jamais, il n'approcherait Xerxès Break.

* * *

 ** _Sur la fin de cette mise en bouche, nous vous donnons rendez-vous dans approximativement trois semaines..._**


	2. Tentation

_**Comme promis (quoi-qu'avec un peu de retard), le chapitre 2.**_

 _ **Petit disclaimer : cette fiction est toujours de caractère anatomiquement sexplicite et peut toujours causer des dommages mentaux à long terme.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas de reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir et pourrait fortement influencer notre envie de poster la deuxième partie des Feux de l'amour : Fifty Shadès...**_

 _ **F et L**_

* * *

Twilight

Chapitre 2 : Tentation

Lorsqu'Undertaker s'était promis qu'il n'approcherait plus jamais Break, il avait passablement oublié un détail – et de taille : le devoir maison de Michaelis. Alors, quand Break l'aborda le lendemain – sa fidèle Emilie sur l'épaule le saluant joyeusement et sans moquerie (une première) – il crut qu'il allait commettre un meurtre.

_ Le devoir, Taker, le devoir, grogna Break agacé par la stupidité de son vis-à-vis.

_ Tu sais, le truc sur les goules, glissa sournoisement la poupée.

Undertaker lui renvoya un regard noir tandis que Break s'interrogeait sur ce qu'il se passait entre eux.

_ Oui, je vois parfaitement de quoi il s'agit.

_ Alors tu seras à l'heure à la bibliothèque, cette fois ? En espérant que tu n'ai pas d'autres heures de colles.

Il avait lâché ce dernier mot avec une ironie sous-jacente qui lui disait clairement d'arrêter ses jérémiades. Il but une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

_ Ouai, je serais à l'heure. En espérant que toi aussi tu sois dans les temps.

Non mais pour qui il se prenait, ce freluquet ? Break décida de se venger : il se pencha son corps à quelques centimètres de celui de son camarade avant de lui glisser à l'oreille avec un sourire mutin – sans oublier de caresser le lobe de ses lèvres :

_ Évite d'avaler de travers surtout, ce serait dommage d'en perdre…

Undi recracha une partie de son jus de citrouille sur Vincent (qui regretta de s'être mis en face de lui pour le déjeuner) et rougit de façon prononcée.

_ Si tu n'es pas capable de tout garder en bouche, inutile de te venter, se moqua alors Break, se foutant ouvertement de sa gueule.

Emilie hurla de rire, attirant l'attention de ceux qui se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle. "Journée de merde", pensa Undi alors que Break s'éloignait en ricanant et que ses potes le regardait avec un air goguenard et moqueur. Vraiment, une journée de merde.

Elle se passa toutefois sans trop de soucis pour Undi. Et à part quelques égarements intempestifs, son humeur était redevenue frivole. Enfin, ça, c'était juste avant qu'il ne se souvienne d'une certaine personne aux yeux rouges qui l'attendait à la bibliothèque.

C'est donc le pas trainant qu'il s'y rendit. Il aperçut quelques camarades de classes dans le même cas que lui. Dont un certain Nightray qui était très proche de Lau – pour une fois, sans sa sœur.

Lâchant un discret ricanement derrière sa manche, il chercha du regard Break mais il brillait par son absence. Soupirant d'exaspération, il trouva une table de libre à l'écart des autres au cas où Break déciderait de l'humilier ou de le faire rougir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, comme il ne voyait toujours pas son camarade, il décida de faire une petite sieste. Avachi avec beaucoup de grâce sur la table, il commençait à s'endormir quand il sentit quelques choses bouger le long de ses jambes. Se redressant vivement, il aperçut la tête de Break entre ses cuisses qui lui lançait un sourire plein d'entrain.

_ Héhéhé ! Ce n'est pas très sérieux de dormir, mon cher Taker.

_ Heu… Je… C'est toi qui es en retard.

Sortant une montre à gousset de sa veste, Break jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'heure.

_ Non, je suis pile à l'heure. Bien, mettons-nous au travail.

Undi n'attendait plus que ça, n'ayant pas tellement envie de rester dans cette position inconfortable. Enfin, c'était sans compter sur Break qui, au lieu de sortir de sous la table comme toute personne normalement constituée, posa les mains sur ses cuisses afin d'y prendre appuie et de se retrouver à califourchon sur lui. Sentir les cuisses galbées entourer ses hanches et les fesses fermes glissées sur ses jambes réveilla quelque chose en lui qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Pour se donner bonne contenance, il se racla la gorge avec son air le plus ironique – mais son effet tomba à l'eau à cause de ses joues rouges pivoine et de son incapacité à rester parfaitement immobile.

_ Descend, t'es lourd.

_ Dis plutôt qu'il t'excite, se moqua Emilie.

Undi leva les yeux au ciel… Ce que personne ne put voir avec ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient devant les yeux.

Taquin, Break resserra ses cuisses, se frotta légèrement contre son camarade, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et chuchota à son oreille :

_ Il n'y a pas que mes hanches qui sont lourdes.

Sa voix était fondante, sexy juste ce qu'il faut. Undi dû retenir le frisson qui lui chatouillait la nuque et s'obligea au calme pour ne pas laisser une certaine zone de son anatomie faire son suricate et le mettre dans l'embarras. Imaginer Lau et Vincent ensemble y contribua.

Break fit la moue devant le manque de réaction de son camarade. Vexé, il décida de passer en mode chieur (comme s'il ne l'était pas tout le temps). Il glissa ses doigts le long du visage d'Undi qui s'apprêtait à le balancer par terre mais Break le surprit en tirant en arrière les brins blancs qui couvraient son visage.

Undertaker perdit toutes ses couleurs en sentant sa cicatrice à l'air libre. Il chercha à se dégager de la poigne de Break mais celui-ci était bien trop fasciné pour le laisser s'échapper.

_ Tu ne devrais pas caché de si jolis yeux.

Les "si jolis yeux" se plissèrent, témoignant du mépris profond de leur propriétaire.

_ Tu peux parler pour toi, cyclope. Pourquoi tu planques ton deuxième œil ?

_ Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, gamin, répliqua Break en approchant sa deuxième main de la cicatrice qui découpait le visage de son interlocuteur.

La réaction d'Undi fut fulgurante : il attrapa le poignet du Serdaigle avant que celui-ci n'ai pu effleurer la marque et le serra à l'en faire mal, tout désir envolé en même temps que son air léger. Désormais, les yeux lucioles étaient implacable, le visage glacial. Et Break en eut presque peur.

_ Et c'est là que vous vous roulez un patin ! Suggéra Emilie, pas émue une seule seconde par la tension dans l'air.

Undertaker mit quelques instants à assimiler les paroles d'Emilie et à se rendre compte que Break était près, vraiment très près de son visage. Il oublia momentanément l'envie de briser le poignet de son camarade pour se concentrer sur ses lèvres qui s'étendirent en un sourire sardonique avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire.

Un instant plus tard, Break était assis en face de lui, Emilie posée sur un tas de livres parlant de goules. Undi cligna des yeux, incapable d'aligner une pensée cohérente pendant quelques secondes. Une fois fait, il se passa une main dans les cheveux pour les faire retomber proprement sur sa cicatrice et reprit son air habituel : à la fois moqueur et détendu, mettant de côté la petite pointe d'excitation qui était montée en lui. Il posa même les pieds sur la table, laissant apercevoir le début de ses bottes à clous. Il en était… Sexy.

Break prit une seconde de trop pour contempler le spectacle puis se saisit des bouquins et en tendit une dose à Undi. Ils se mirent au travail.

Deux heures plus tard, le Serdaigle avait enfoui la tête dans ses bras, somnolant alors qu'Undi finissait de faire un croquis délicat de la dentition d'une goule. Le dernier coup de crayon posé, il releva la tête, l'air vide et se mit à contempler le tas blanc devant lui. Il essayait de ne pas penser aux goules (ce qui tombait bien puisqu'ils avaient fini leur devoir) et se repasser le film de tout à l'heure était juste parfait. Il pouvait presque sentir le galbe des cuisses, la fermeté des fesses, regoûter le sucre des lèvres…

Sentant qu'il commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon, il tenta de freiner ses pensées mais c'était sans compter sur Emilie qui se mit à ricaner.

_ Un petit souci, Taker ?

Seul un grognement agacé lui répondit, intensifiant l'hilarité d'Emilie. Undi essaye de la faire taire comme il put, mais le mal était fait : la vieille peau de bibliothécaire l'avait repéré. Celle-ci s'approcha de la table en le fusillant du regard.

_ Jeune homme, cet endroit n'est pas un lieu de divertissement mais d'étude. Je vous prierai de ne plus rire.

_ Madame, ce n'est pas moi mais Emilie, tenta de se défendre Undi.

En regardant la petite marionnette affaissée contre l'épaule de Break, elle jeta un regard de dégoût à l'élève qui osait accuser une poupée en chiffon pour se défendre.

_ Vraiment mature. De plus veillez retirer vos immondes bottes de la table. Cet établissement n'est pas fait pour les vauriens.

_ Huhuhu, veuillez m'excuser, je ne savais pas qu'il était réservé aux vieilles biques.

La bibliothécaire devient rouge écarlate au commentaire du garnement aux long cheveux blancs. Quand des rires se déclenchèrent à sa gauche. Fixant l'autre blandin aux yeux rouges et sa poupée rire, elle eut la pressente envie de partir d'ici. Cet homme la mettait vraiment mal-à-l'aise. Si Dumbledore n'avait pas insisté, elle n'aurait jamais permis qu'un tel individu pénètre dans l'école.

_ Bien trouvé, Taker. Cette vieille peau adore emmerder le monde.

_ J'ai vu ça, ricana Undi, ses désirs refaisant surfaces devant l'air joyeux de son camarade.

Pour éviter une nouvelle situation gênante, il se leva.

_ Puisqu'on a fini, je me casse. Sutcliff m'a demandé de l'aider à reconquérir "Willy" (il mima les guillemets des doigts).

Le Serdaigle sourit mais Undi était déjà partis d'une démarche féline qui faisait rouler ses reins d'une manière hypnotique. Le Chapelier ne put s'empêcher de le fixer, incapable de regarder autre chose, l'envie de les mordre lui grignotant le ventre. Et la façon dont les longs cheveux venaient caresser les hanches souples… C'était terriblement érotique. Il regrettait juste l'uniforme qui ne mettait pas bien en valeur les courbes sensuelles et essaya de l'imaginer avec des vêtements plus adaptés. Et il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait absolument pas à quoi ressemblait Undertaker en temps normal. Il ne parvenait qu'à peine à imaginer son corps nu. L'idée de cette réalité le frustra plus qu'il voulait bien l'admettre.

_ Vous êtes à point, dit Emilie avant d'éclater de rire. Si vous ne couchez pas ensembles, vous êtes des cas sociaux.

La poupée était très fière d'elle. Elle avait réussi à s'arranger pour que son maître veuille se faire un autre élève. Elle exultait.

Break lui lança un regard noir avant de se lever à son tour mais une vive douleur dans sa jambe gauche le déséquilibra un instant avant qu'il ne reprenne contenance et rejoigne sa chambre par le premier placard venu.

(O.o)

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuné, Undertaker avait une tête horrible. Heureusement pour lui, ses cheveux cachaient les dégâts. Pas de sa faute si un certain Serdaigle avait hanté sa nuit.

_ Tu m'as l'air bien épuisé, mon petit Undi. Est-ce que cela aurait un rapport avec la canne de ce cher Xerxès ?

_ Lau, ton humeur à l'air proportionnelle à celle de Nightray. Une coïncidence ou votre séjour à la bibliothèque s'est bien conclu ?

Les deux énergumènes se toisaient du regard – autant qu'il était possible quand l'un avait les yeux masqués par ses cheveux et l'autre les yeux fermés.

_ D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas que Xerxès avait une canne.

_ Oh ? Tu l'appelles déjà Xerxès ?

_ Déjà ? Je croyais que tu nous pensais ensembles depuis un moment.

_ Vraiment ? J'ai dit ça, moi ?

_ Oui, hier avant qu'on ne parle des capacités de Vincent.

_ Oh ! Je m'en souviens. Tu étais aussi rouge qu'une jouvencelle après le passage de Break. Mais tu n'as plus l'air aussi vierge de ce côté-là… Même si je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu serais le dominant.

_ Huhuhu ! Tu sous-estimes mes capacités.

_ Eh bien, nous n'avons qu'à demander au principal intéressé.

Undertaker suivit le regard de Lau qui observait Break entrer dans le réfectoire, canne à la main et démarche légèrement boitillante.

Il ne fut pas le seul à l'observer. Dumbledore étudiait son ami/élève dont l'état ne semblait pas s'améliorer. Il se pencha vers Mme Pomfresh qui lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille et il hocha la tête. Il prit note dans son esprit qu'il avait une petite discussion à avoir avec Breakinou.

Breakinou, quant à lui, se laissa tomber avec soulagement à côté de Willy, galérant à plier sa jambe et sentant la faiblesse s'emparer de son corps peu à peu. William le regarda d'un air inquiet mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que la chose rouge se glissait sur ses genoux, fusillant Xerxès du regard. Elle fut rapidement rejoins par Vincent et Lau, Undi restant en arrière mais ne les quittant pas de son regard narquois.

_ Alors, _Xerxès_ … La nuit a été longue et… Dure ?

Le Chapelier ricana ironiquement. S'ils savaient…

_ Parle pour toi ! Je vois qu'avec Nightray, vous avez franchi un cap. Il avale bien ?

_ Je pensais que tu aurais pu nous raconter ta nuit avec Taker, mais si tu insistes je peux –

_ Avec Taker ? Le coupa Break avant d'exploser de rire.

Les autres le regardèrent perplexe. C'était définitif : selon eux et la réaction de Xerxès, c'était mort. Il plaignait presque leur ami.

_ Il en a rêvé toute la nuit, se moqua Emilie. Il fallait l'entendre : "oh, oui ! Undi ! Plus fort !".

Cela eut le don de lui valoir une claque à l'arrière de la tête alors que Break reprenait son sérieux. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir dit cela pendant la nuit. En avoir rêvé, oui, même s'il ne l'avouerait pas pour tout l'or du monde. C'était la faute du petit cul parfait d'Undi et de cette conversation sur la façon d'avaler. Ça n'arrivera plus quand Taker aura disparu de son cercle de villégiature.

Préférant ignorer les ricanements de Lau et le regard d'Undertaker, il vola toutes les sucreries présentes sur la table et commença à s'empiffrer sous le regard ébahit des autres. Après tout, il mangeait même les assiettes ce que ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Grell :

_ Breakinou, ce n'est pas très bon de manger de la porcelaine.

_ Héhéhé ! C'est tout moi, ça, je mange trop vite.

Suivant sa parole, il rentra sa dernière sucrerie, assiette compris, dans sa bouche pour en ressortir une petite guirlande aux couleurs de Serdaigle. Proprement flippant pour les occupants de la table.

Profitant de leur inattention, Break s'empara de leur chocolat et autres petits régals sucrés. Mal lui en prit car après avoir volé Grell et Lau, Undertaker remarqua ses mouvements et interrompit la fourchette prête à piquer dans sa jolie tartelette. N'étant pas âme à abandonner, le Serdaigle continua à essayer de chiper le dessert son vis-à-vis mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Enervé, Break fourchetta le thé de Taker qui l'injuria de tous les noms. La fourchette d'Undi vola, vient crocheter la sienne d'un geste habile et s'ensuivit un combat d'escrime de haut vol qui finit avec les deux protagonistes valsant sur la table, Undi gardant sa tartelette et son assiette dans la main et Break redoublant d'agilité pour essayer d'y planter sa fourchette – finissant à chaque fois bloquée par celle de son camarade.

Ils se battirent pendant environ cinq minutes sous les yeux ébahis de la Grande salle avant qu'Undi ne trébuche sur le bord de la table et ne perde l'équilibre. Break le rattrapa in extrémiste, un bras s'enroulant autour de la taille de guêpe du fossoyeur, l'autre plantant sa fourchette dans la tartelette.

_ Gagné ! Cria-t-il triomphant.

Ce qu'il n'avait toutefois pas prévu, c'est que son regain d'énergie dû au sucre cesserait de faire effet à ce moment précis alors qu'il maintenait Undertaker en équilibre par sa seule force. Sa jambe fut la première chose qui le lâcha dans une douleur aiguë, suivit de la deuxième et Undi eut à peine le temps de s'accrocher à lui dans un cri qu'ils s'effondraient au sol, Break sombrant dans une inconscience instantanée.

Cela fit "outch !" lorsqu'ils heurtèrent le carrelage. Undi essaya alors de se redresser et ne le pus que partiellement grâce au poids presque plumesque de son compagnon. Puis il s'étonna, ralla et finalement s'inquiéta de l'immobilité de ce dernier. Il levait les yeux, mal-à-l'aise, à la recherche d'aide lorsque Mme Pomfresh et Dumbledore les rejoignirent avec un air extrêmement inquiet sur le visage. L'infirmière prit le poignet de Break et soupira de soulagement en sentant un pouls battre sous ses doigts. Puis elle approcha sa joue de ses lèvres.

_ Il respire, Mr le directeur, dit-elle à Dumbledore. Ce n'est qu'une petite crise.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

_ Mr Taker, pouvez-vous transporter votre camarade jusqu'à l'infirmerie ?

_ Mais… Je…

_ Vous êtes responsable de ces clowneries et ni moi ni Mme Pomfresh ne pouvons le porter.

Ça, Undertaker en doutait beaucoup, Break ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'un sac d'os auquel il manquerait des pièces. Mais ne voulant pas subir les foudres du directeur, il prit le Chapelier dans ses bras et le porta à la suite des deux adultes.

Discrètement, il étudia le visage de Break qui semblait beaucoup plus pâle qu'hier. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu lui arriver en aussi peu de temps et, surtout, pourquoi Dumbledore et Mme Pomfresh pensait ne pas trouver de pouls ? S'attendaient-ils à ce qu'il meurt ?

Un frisson parcouru l'échine d'Undertaker tandis qu'il resserrait son étreinte sur Xerxès.

Arrivé à l'infirmerie, il le déposa soigneusement sur un lit. Et se glissa dans un coin pour ne pas gêner les allées et venues de Mme Pomfresh et sa clique. Il attendait des explications mais savait qu'e ce n'était pas le moment. Alors il prit son mal en patience en surveillant sa montre. Arrivé en retard pour le cours de Mc Gonagal était exclus. Mais là, il avait une putain d'excuse qui lui vaudrait de ne pas finir en descente de lit.

Alors qu'il attendait patiemment, il perçut des brides de conversations entre Dumbledore, Mme Pomfresh et Emilie.

_ […] Ҫa empire. Les crises sont de plus en plus fréquentes, disait Emilie, anxieuse.

_ Il fallait s'y attendre après cent-trente-deux ans, tenta de l'apaiser Albus.

_ Même moi, je ne peux pas y faire grand-chose. Vous connaissez la prochaine étape si les choses empirent. Il faudrait qu'il s'en débarrasse pour espérer quelque chose.

_ Et qu'il meurt ? Non merci !

_ Il finira par mourir de toute façon.

_ Oui, mais pas comme ça !

_ Voyons, madame Pomfresh, intervient Dumbledore en empêchant cette dernière de répliquer. Ce n'est pas le moment pour cette conversation. Attendons que le principal concerné s'éveille : c'est à lui que revient cette décision. Et non à vous deux. De plus, nous avons un indiscret qui écoute aux portes.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Undi qui ne sut plus où se mettre. Mme Pomfresh fronça les sourcils.

_ Que faites-vous encore ici, Mr Taker ?

_ Heu… Je…

_ Il voulait voir si son plan cul était en état, siffla Emilie, désobligeante.

_ Hey ! J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter non ?! Il s'est effondré sur moi sans raison !

_ Par ta faute, répliqua vertement Emilie, beaucoup moins amicale depuis qu'elle avait eu la peur de sa vie.

Manquait plus que son maître clamse comme ça ! Sa peur se transformait en colère injustifiée pour le pauvre Undi. Plus tard, elle s'en voudra sans doute mais, à l'instant, elle avait juste besoin d'être méchante avec quelqu'un.

_ Comme les goules de Sainte-Mangouste, hein ! C'est toi qui a ouvert la porte, non ? Cracha-t-elle sans aucune pitié.

Les yeux d'Undertaker s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et son teint devient plus livide que la normale. Des images de chairs déchiquetées et de hurlements dansèrent devant sa rétine. Réprimant tant bien que mal un excès de panique, il murmurait pathétiquement des "pas ma faute".

Comme si l'ambiance n'était pas déjà assez lourde, Break choisit ce moment pour revenir à lui et vomir proprement du sang sur les chaussures de Dumbledore. Il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche comme si de rien n'était et il se leva d'un bond, saisit sa canne et planta tout le monde avec un grand "j'ai cours, à plus !".

Stupéfaite, Mme Pomfresh resta coïte. Dumbledore regarda l'état de ses chaussures d'un air peiné tandis Undi et Emilie regardaient la porte par laquelle Break s'était volatilisé. Inquiète, Emilie finit par crier sur Dumbledore mais celui-ci lui fit remarquer que si Break se cachait, ils ne pourraient pas le trouver avant que celui-ci ne le décide.

Rouspétant, la poupée se jeta sur Undertaker et tel un chevalier sur son fier destrier, elle lui intima l'ordre d'avancer. Encore trop choqué pour réagir, Undi suivit les instructions de la petite fripouille.

Quand les portes de l'infirmerie se furent refermées sur eux, le directeur poussa un soupir de résignation. Il se faisait trop vieux pour ces conneries.

_ Vous n'allez pas le laisser se cacher et mourir tout seul dans un coin.

_ Pompom, comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai aucune chance de le trouver s'il ne le veut pas. Laissons agir Emilie, elle saura quoi faire.

Effectivement, la poupée savait quoi faire : aller chercher Sharon et Reim.

_ Sharon, cria Emilie, Break a disparu !

Une jeune fille blonde et jolie comme un cœur fit volteface, suivit par un garçon effacé.

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi Grand-pa disparaîtrait ? Demanda Sharon d'un air inquiet.

_ Crise, se contenta de répondre Emilie.

_ Grand- pa ? S'étonna Undi, perplexe.

Personne ne lui expliqua, préférant avoir des réactions s'approchant de l'hystérie.

_ Maintenant, il faut le retrouver, dit Emilie.

_ Il est sans doute dans un placard, suggéra Undi.

_ La cuisine ! S'exclama Sharon.

De toute façon, personne n'écoutait ce que disait le blandin. Pour Sharon et Reim, ce n'était qu'un élève lambda porteur provisoire d'Emilie. Pour Emilie, c'était le mec qui les avait collés dans cette situation et qu'elle ne tolérait que parce qu'il la portait. Elle était toujours en colère même si la peur la tenait en laisse. Quant à Undi, il se concentrait sur le moment présent pour ne pas repenser aux paroles de la poupée. Se concentrer sur tout, sauf sur ça. Et trouver Break était une énigme parfaite.

Après de multiples propositions sur l'endroit où se trouvait Break, ils se mirent en route. L'idée première était d'aller voir dans les cuisines de Poudlard. No way, aucun elfe de maison n'avait eu le plaisir de croiser l'amateur de sucreries et ils se retrouvèrent bredouilles.

_ Les placards, insista Undi, un poil agacé après qu'ils aient fait le tour de l'école.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi ? Tu crois vraiment que Break se serait caché dans un endroit si évident ? Se moqua Emilie. Il a plus de classe que toi.

_ Ma proposition de te balancer du haut de la tour de l'observatoire tient toujours, tu sais, répliqua froidement le Serpentard en allant ouvrir le premier placard du coin.

Placard qui révéla un Break frissonnant qui ne leur laissa que le temps d'apercevoir ses yeux fiévreux avant qu'il ne referme les portes. Lorsque Sharon les rouvrit, à peine une seconde plus tard, il avait disparu.

_ Oh, merde ! C'est pas le moment de jouer à cache-cache, Grand-pa ! Hurla-t-elle après le trentième placard.

Un sacré remue-ménage commença à se propager. Sharon et Reim ouvrait tous les placards qu'ils croisaient. Undertaker les suivaient sous les ordres d'une Emilie qui jonglait entre rage et angoisse. Malheureusement, ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer leur petite exploration, Mc Gonagal les renvoyant sèchement dans leur dortoir avant qu'ils ne dépassent l'heure du couvre-feu. Sans oublier d'engueuler Undertaker pour avoir loupé son cours.

D'un pas trainant, Undi retourna chez les Serpentards, ignorant hostilement les injonctions d'Emilie.

Epuisé, il balança sa veste quelque part dans le dortoir avant de se diriger vers son armoire. Une chose à tête blanche se cachait parmi ses vêtements.

_ _Break_ ?

Le dit Break n'eut pas le temps de tourner son regard vers le Serpentard qu'Emilie lui sautait dessus en l'injuriant de tous les noms tout en lui foutant des baffes, poupée vengeresse et soulagée. Voyant que Break ne réagissait pas, l'air totalement épuisé, Undi tenta désespérément de décrocher la marionnette.

Break se retrouva à rouler hors du placard et Undi en profita pour lancer Emilie dans celui-ci avant d'en verrouiller les portes qui tremblèrent sous les coups de la poupée. Pour plus de sécurité, il coinça une chaise sous les poignets, Emilie ayant surement assez de ressources pour crocheter une serrure.

Une fois fait, il attendit quelques secondes pour être sûr qu'elle n'était pas capable de détruire son armoire puis se retourna vers l'autre blandin. Il le vit se trainer et s'écrouler sur son lit à bout de force avant de s'étaler comme une étoile de mer sur son rocher.

_ Hey ! Mais c'est mon lit ! Ralla Undi, pas franchement d'accord pour ce squattage intempestif.

Un simple bruit inintelligible lui répondit avant que Break ne soit pris d'une quinte de toux. Undi leva les yeux au ciel, soupira et se mit à ricaner ironiquement. Lui qui le voulait dans son lit, il était servi. Il imaginait déjà les réactions de Vincent et Lau quand ils débarqueraient… S'ils débarquaient, pensa-t-il avec un sourire mesquin. Ils devaient être en train de profiter de la lumière de la lune dans la salle sur demande… Quant à Grell, la réponse à son absence n'était pas bien difficile et se tenait en un mot : "Willy".

Bref, sur ces considérations, il retira son haut, envoya ses bottes valser dans un coin et défit son pantalon. Il commençait à avoir sommeil et ce n'était pas la pudeur qui l'étouffait quand il était fatigué. Il grimpa donc sur le lit, poussant sans vergogne le pauvre Breakounet et s'étala comme une crêpe sur le ventre, passant ses bras sous son oreiller, bien décidé à dormir.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Break qui gigotait dans tous les sens. Ouvrant paresseusement un œil, Undertaker se retrouva aux premières loges pour admirer le torse glabre de Xerxès qui ne se sentait absolument pas mal-à-l'aise de squatter le lit d'un autre. Après s'être déshabillé sous le regard appréciateur de son voisin, il s'enroula dans la couette privant Taker du peu de chaleur qu'il y avait dans la pièce.

Undi chercha à récupérer son bien mais Break s'était enroulé tel un rouleau de printemps et ne semblait pas vouloir se laisser manger. Tentant une nouvelle tactique d'approche, le Serpentard tenta de faire émerger la tête du Serdaigle de l'amas de tissu, ce qui lui valut un regard torve du blandin.

_ T'es lourd, descend.

_ Seulement si tu me rends ma couette.

_ Impossible, il fait trop froid.

_ Moi aussi je me les gèle !

_ Mais t'es pas malade.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu as exactement ?

_ Ça ne te regarde pas.

_ Un peu vu que tu t'es effondré sur moi et que j'ai dû te porter comme une princesse jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

_ T'étais pas obligé de le faire.

_ Mais je l'ai fait.

_ Bravo, tu gagnes un bonbon.

_ Non, je gagne une couette, répliqua Undi en réussissant à chopper un pan et à dégager Break de la couette et du lit.

Un "ouille" sonore précédé d'un fracas ne sembla pas déranger Undi qui s'installa confortablement dans son lit en mode cocon, sa tête étant la seule chose qui dépassait.

Break bouillait. Il se redressa avec quelques difficultés et remonta sur le lit pour repartir à l'assaut de la couette. Comme un cowboy chevauchant un taureau furieux, il arrima ses hanches à celles d'Undi et le chatouilla jusqu'à ce que celui-ci cède à la l'attaque. Le fossoyeur résista quelques secondes, tenant fermement la couette de ses deux mains mais les chatouilles furent plus sournoises que prévue. Il commença à se débattre, étouffant des rires incontrôlables alors que les mains de son vis-à-vis partaient en exploration des zones sensibles à ce genre de stimuli. Ses hanches se mirent à onduler, glissant contre celles de Break sans le faire réellement exprès, sollicitant par mégarde une zone anatomique relativement sensible... Et ce, à multiple reprise. Et ce, pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Et Break laissa échapper un petit gémissement qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles d'Undertaker qui regardait, avec beaucoup d'intérêt, son tortionnaire tentant de faire passer ça en douce.

_ Huhuhu ! Quelqu'un serait-il sensible ?

Vexé, Break asséna un coup de hanche vicieux à Undi qui se retrouva lui-aussi à pousser quelques gémissements.

_ Il semblerait que je ne sois pas le seul à avoir un petit problème de sensibilité.

Lubriquement, Break remonta ses mains le long du corps de Taker qui frissonnait de plaisir avant de s'arrêter, les deux mains autour du cou de sa victime. Undertaker et lui se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, faisant passer par ce biais les émotions qui les traversaient : désir, plaisir, envie, besoin de faire mal, nécessité de céder à des pulsions plus viles, tentation… Lentement, comme si une force extérieure les transformait en aimants, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, désireux de dominer l'autre dans un instinct qui les dépassait.

Les mains de Break se refermèrent un peu plus sur le cou d'Undi, gênant légèrement sa respiration. Les doigts du fossoyeur se posèrent sur ses hanches, les serrèrent pour les forcer à onduler contre lui… Un gémissement commun leur échappa alors que leurs lèvres flottaient a à peine quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Avant d'achever de faire chuter les derniers bastions de conscience qui les séparaient.

Le baiser n'avait rien de tendre. C'était un entrechoquement de volonté, de lèvres, de dents et de langues. C'était exquis et en même temps proche de l'insoutenable. Il fallait lutter pour ne pas se laisser embarquer dans la passion de l'autre, pour pouvoir respirer…

Les mains de Break se serrèrent un peu plus mais Undi était trop perdu dans leurs langues qui se battaient pour protester ou même sembler le sentir. Cependant, comme en réponse, ses ongles noirs se plantèrent dans la chair meuble des hanches de Break, juste au-dessus de la ligne de son caleçon.

Ils se séparèrent un instant pour reprendre leur souffle avant de céder à nouveau à leurs pulsions destructrices. Break garda en main la gorge d'Undi, la faisant caressante un instant puis griffante un autre, tandis que son autre main venait agripper sauvagement les mèches soyeuses qui cachaient le visage du Serpentard.

Undertaker tenta de l'en empêcher mais Break lui asséna un coup de hanche traitre et il perdit le fil de ses pensées.

Xerxès s'écarta de la bouche de son cher Taker pour mieux l'entendre gémir. Il admira son visage et, prit d'une impulsion soudaine, il fit glisser sa langue sur la cicatrice qui barrait son visage, coupant le souffle à Undi dont les yeux s'agrandirent comiquement. Ce dernier hésitait sur le ressentit mais il devait admettre que la langue sur sa chair abimée lui envoyait de doux frissons d'exaltation, le dissuadant d'essayer de faire taire cette agréable souffrance.

Continuant la cartographie du corps suturé, Break laissa sa langue voyager sur toutes les cicatrices qui barraient le corps frémissant de son camarade.

Pour Undi, chaque caresse était comme un électrochoc. Entre plaisir, dégoût et peur, il gémissait. Dans un réflexe primaire, il envoya sa hanche à la rencontre de celle de Break. Il perdait la tête, le cœur battant de plus en plus vite, ses ongles grimpant le long du corps longiligne de son compagnon. De son autre main, il se saisit des doux cheveux blancs, obligeant Break à remonter vers son visage pour se saisir de ses lèvres et le faire basculer. Ainsi, c'est lui qui menait la danse, forçant le passage entre les cuisses laiteuses de son vis-à-vis. Hanches contre hanches, membres contre membres, lèvres contre lèvres…

Toutefois, au bout de quelques minutes, il se recula pour admirer Break, fasciné par ce corps splendide quoique mince… Et il se laissa glisser, langue parcourant les creux et les bosses de son corps. Ses ongles noirs s'infiltrèrent sous la mince couche de tissus qui recouvrait encore le corps pâle pour s'en débarrasser, sa langue glissant vers le membre érigé de Xerxès. S'arrêtant avant pour embrasser ses cuisses laiteuses, il remonta vers le centre de plaisir de son Break.

Sa langue titilla d'abord la pointe pleurante avant de répondre aux gémissements d'excitation du _suggar addict_ qui n'appréciait pas de mariner plus longtemps. Glissant ses doigts dans les longues mèches blanches de Taker, il lui imposa un rythme plus soutenu.

La chaleur humide de la bouche d'Undi était si exquise qu'il se sentit encore durcir sous la caresse buccale. Lentement, le plaisir commença à monter alors que son compagnon effleurait la lisière entre ses cuisses et son aine, puis la base de son membre dur avant de masser tendrement ses bourses avec les doigts. Break se contracta sous le contact et gémit de plus en plus intensément et réclama doucement à Undi d'accélérer, les mains crochetées dans les cheveux soyeux comme si sa vie en dépendait. Undi décida de faire travailler sa langue contre son frein, sa bouche contre le mat et sa main vient exercer des vas et viens intenses.

Pour Break, le plaisir était presque insoutenable. Il haletait, le cœur battant furieusement dans sa verge tendue, incapable de retenir les cris indécent qui s'échappaient de sa gorge, la tête rejetée en arrière. Undi, accélérant légèrement le rythme, entraînait Break dans une doucereuse course vers le plaisir qui ne cesserait de s'échapper en vague continue par sa bouche. Taker devenait accros aux gémissements de son compagnon qui aiguillaient son membre vers une dureté insoutenable. Le plaisir monta et, soudain, Break se senti au bord du gouffre. Sans avoir eu le temps de prévenir son tortionnaire, il jouit dans la bouche de celui-ci avant que son corps ne le lâche. Une douce torpeur enveloppa son esprit, l'entrainant dans une inconscience réparatrice.

Undi sentit le relâchement de la main du Serdaigle en même temps qu'il finissait d'avaler la semence étonnamment sucrée de Break (et non pas salée et amère comme il s'y attendait). Lentement, il se retira, embrassant une dernière fois le membre mollissant de son compagnon. Puis, se dégageant sans aucune difficulté, il remonta sur le corps du Chapelier en déposant de doux baisers sur la peau humide de sueur de Break… Et il stoppa.

Pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas ? Il releva la tête, scruta le visage de son camarade et soupira en comprenant que celui-ci s'était endormis. Il se redressa, profondément frustré, le membre lui faisant presque mal de ne pas avoir eu d'attention.

_ Tu es bon pour utiliser ta main droite, ricana une petite voix aigüe.

Undi regarda vivement autour de lui avant de repérer Emilie, posée sur la tête de lit avec un sourire moqueur. Il fronça les sourcils, rougissant furieusement. Depuis quand avait-elle réussit à sortir du placard ? Qu'avait-elle vue ? Comme si elle avait pu lire dans ses pensées, elle lui répondit d'un petit air moqueur et pervers :

_ Tout. D'ailleurs, je vais pouvoir confirmer que tu avales très bien.

Rougissant encore plus, Undertaker cacha son visage dans le cou de Break. Puéril mais il tentait de sauver son honneur comme il pouvait.

Descendant de son perchoir pour se blottir plus près de Break, Emilie racla sa gorge de chiffon avant de laisser un petit "désolé" et de faire la morte.

Undi resta interdit quelques secondes puis se leva pour ramasser la couette (qui avait fini par terre durant leur petite séance). Il s'installa au mieux, collé contre Break, les couvrit comme il pouvait et s'endormit bien plus tard, une fois son membre apaisé par des ruminations d'ordre philosophiques.

Son sommeil fut peuplé de corps blancs dansant sous lui.


	3. Hésitation

_**Salu** **t,**_ _ **bitc- cacahuètes chéries !  
**_

 _ **Voici le chapitre 3 des feux de l'amour, toujours plus hot, toujours plus poussé etc... On ne vous fait pas un dessin, il y a déjà assez de détails plus loin.**_

 _ **En attendant, on rappelle les disclaimers, blablabla, ne venez pas vous plaindre, vous avez été prévenus, non mais !**_

 _ **Des fautes risques de trainer par ci par là, on compte sur vous pour nous les signaler.**_

 _ **Des bisous, de l'amour et une bonne lecture,**_

 _ **F et L**_

 _ **Ps : une petite review siouplait... Nous pauvres écrivains sans revenu...**_

* * *

Twilight

Chapitre 3 : Hésitation

Une semaine plus tard, Undertaker ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Entre Break qui faisait comme si de rien n'était, Emilie qui se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule chaque fois qu'il essayait d'aborder son maître et ses potes qui ricanaient pour l'avoir aperçu en plein ébat (ils n'avaient pas osé les interrompre mais ils ne se cachaient pas d'en connaître tous les détails et de lui faire remarquer. Ça les faisait marrer de le voir rougir de gêne à chacun de leurs propos). Il aurait sans doute pu le supporter si avoir retrouvé son lit vide le lendemain ne l'avait pas blessé. Et surtout, si Mr Michaelis n'avait pas prévu de leur présenter les goules ce matin même.

Depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il devrait les voir aujourd'hui, Undertaker avait fomenté un plan pour ne pas avoir à assister au cours. Tant pis pour la punition que lui réserverait M. Michaelis il y ferait face plus tard et de toute façon il ne pourrait rien lui réserver de pire que ce que lui avait fait subir les goules (en théorie). Il se sentait à peine coupable de lâcher Break qui verrait surement sa note en pâtir. D'ailleurs il n'était même pas sûr que celui-ci remarquerait son absence vu le peu d'attention qu'il lui accordait depuis la fameuse nuit.

Il avait décidé de mettre son plan en action après le diner dissimulant quelques cookies dans les poches sans fond de son manteau en cas de petit creux. Il dû ensuite échapper à la surveillance constante que lui réservaient Grell et Lau depuis qu'ils savaient pour Xerxes avant de se glisser hors du château. Traversant le plus rapidement possible le parc de l'école, désert en cette fin d'octobre, il se faufila entre les arbres de la forêt interdite.

Marchant d'un pas tranquille entre les broussailles et les branches basses, Undertaker se déplaçait facilement dans la forêt qu'il avait appris à connaitre depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Après une bonne demi-heure de marche, il arriva à sa destination : une petite clairière ou pâturait des sombrals. Le voyant approcher, les montures hennirent de contentement en le reconnaissant. Piochant les quelques pommes qu'il avait chouré aux Griffondors, il les tendit à ses amis à quatre pattes.

Après avoir joué avec les poulains, il s'assit sur une souche d'arbre en attendant la fin de la journée et surtout de son cours de défense contre les forces du mal qui ne devait pas tarder à commencer. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses sombres pensées, observant les chevaux. Ce qui, pour une fois, fut assez simple vu que Break prenait toute la place. Merde, il n'avait pas envie de penser au râteau qu'il s'était pris après avoir eu tant de plaisir. L'image d'un Xerxès nu et gémissant ne voulait pas quitter sa mémoire et c'est avec peine qu'il retint un gémissement de frustration.

Déviant légèrement le cours de ses pensées sans lâcher le thème Break, qui était réellement en train de devenir une obsession, Undertaker chercha à réunir les informations sur son mystérieux camarade qui était devenu bien plus qu'un simple coup d'un soir. Mais il avait beau ruminer toutes les données qu'il avait acquises, les pièces en semblaient pas vouloir s'assembler.

D'abord, c'était quoi cette histoire de 132 ans. Il ne pouvait pas avoir cet âge ! Dumbeldore lui-même ne pouvait pas défier les lois de la biologie et Break ne semblait pas être un mage noir. Mais en y repensant, il n'avait jamais vu Break utiliser la magie et encore moins aperçut sa baquette. Dans aucun cours, où leurs classes étaient mélangées, il n'avait vu un professeur demander à Break d'utiliser sorcellerie. En fait, aucun professeur ne s'essayait à l'interroger, même si dans le cas de Michaelis, il doutait que ce soit plus pour le faire chier que pour autre chose.

Tout cela ne faisait que renforcer le mystère autour de Break au lieu de l'éclaircir et, par conséquent, renforcer la frustration d'Undertaker. Break ne pouvait quand même pas être un cracmol. Alors quoi c'était une sorte de créature mystique qui s'empiffrait de sucrerie ? Argh, tout cela n'avait aucune logique.

_ Mais utilise-t-il seulement une baguette ?

_ Oui et je suis même très doué, souffla une voix qu'il connaissait trop bien dans le creux de son oreille.

La surprise fut telle qu'Undertaker faillit passer l'arme à gauche après avoir effectué un magnifique bond qui l'entraina par terre où il atterrit tout sauf gracieusement entrainant un fou rire incontrôlable de la part de Break.

Grommelant il se releva et foudroya son camarade du regard mais ce ne fit que renforcer l'hilarité de celui-ci. Undertaker se rassit en boudant : il aimait les blagues et le rire de Break mais pas quand c'était dirigé contre lui.

_ Voyons ne boude pas, mon cher Taker, héhéhé.

Le dénommé Taker lui lâcha un regard noir, entrainant de nouveau Break dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Voyant qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour le faire taire, Undi prit son mal en patience.

_ C'est bon, tu as finit de te moquer de moi ?

_ Oui...héhéhé...pas besoin de prendre cet air constipé.

_ Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

_ Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir t'échapper ?

_ Oui.

_ Pauvre petite chose, comme si j'allais te laisser sécher notre petite expérience scolaire.

_ Parce que tu crois vraiment que la pauvre petite chose va te suivre bien gentiment ?

_ Je sais qu'elle ne peut pas me résister.

_ Tu présumes beaucoup.

_ Je fais juste remarquer qu'elle ne fait que penser à moi.

_ Comment tant d'égo peut rentrer dans ce corps ?

_ Corps qui semble beaucoup te plaire.

Undertaker piqua un fard qui n'échappa pas à Break au vu de ses ricanements.

_ Tu comptes te moquer de moi encore longtemps ?

_ Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on soit en cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

_ Je n'irais pas

_ Pourquoi cela ?

_ Ça ne te regarde pas.

_ En fait si, ça me regarde, vu que ma note pâtira de ton absence. Sans compter Michaelis qui sera insupportable. Et parce que j'y ai aussi perdu une chemise à cause de tes griffes, Kitty.

_ Vraiment désolé pour ta chemise, c'est une telle tragédie, lança ironiquement Taker qui eut envie d'effacer le sourire du Serdaigle.

Break lâcha un soupire exaspéré, il sentait bien que ce ne serait pas facile de lui faire cracher le morceau alors que, pour une fois, il faisait ça sans arrière-pensées. Ce gamin allait le rendre chèvre.

_ De toute façon, si tu n'y vas pas aujourd'hui, tu seras amené à voir ces fichus goules à un moment donné.

Du coin de l'œil Break remarqua le tressaillement du blandinet à la mention du mot goule. D'ailleurs ce dernier préféra se murer dans le silence plutôt que de répondre.

Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien, Break décida d'utiliser un peu de magie, faisant fi de l'interdiction que Dumbledore lui avait posée. Et se saisissant du visage d'Undertaker, qu'il dévora du regard un instant avant de planter son œil unique dans ses yeux lucioles, il utilisa discrètement un sort pour rendre son camarade plus enclin au bavardage.

_ Je ne fais pas ça pour t'embêter, crois-moi. Mais te murer dans le silence n'arrangera rien.

Discrètement Break effectua des petits cercles apaisant juste derrière les oreilles d'Undi qui sembla ravaler un ronronnement de plaisir. Retenant difficilement un sourire en coin, le Serdaigle se dit que son camarade avait vraiment tout d'un chat.

De son côté, le Serpentard essayait d'évaluer la sincérité des paroles qui lui était adressées mais en plongeant ces yeux dans l'unique pupille rouge de Xerxès, il ne vit aucune malice, juste de la compréhension saupoudré d'une petite touche de curiosité. Il pouvait lui faire confiance, il n'irait surement pas répéter son secret mais il se sentait toujours honteux et il ne voulait pas inspirer du dégout à Break. C'était déjà assez dur quand celui-ci l'ignorait alors s'il devait le répugner...

_ Je ne te jugerais pas, tu sais. Même si tu as commis un meurtre ou de la nécrophilie.

Cette dernière réplique arracha un sourire en coin à Undertaker qui sentit ses barrières se désagréger sous le regard sanguin de Xerxès.

_ Je... J'ai...

_ Du calme, respire.

Dans un flot saccadé de parole, Undertaker lui raconta tout. Son petit frère, Allan, la course pour échapper aux goules, la peur insoutenable, les hurlements, le sang, la sensation des dents plantées dans son corps et sa chair qui se déchirait. La honte insoutenable qu'il a ressenti après, les remords qui le rongeaient depuis. Ses parents qui avaient essayé de l'aider mais auxquels il n'avait jamais pu se confier se sentant toujours coupable de la mort de son frère.

A la fin de son récit, les larmes coulaient librement et les bras de Break se refermèrent sur lui dans une étreinte réconfortante. Ce dernier s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il avait pas mal spéculé sur ce qui pouvait effrayer le jeune homme mais, là, ça le dépassait. Il le berça dans ses bras, comme il le faisait pour Sharon quand elle se réveillait d'un cauchemar, jusqu'à ce que les larmes se soient totalement taries.

_ Tu n'y es pour rien, tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'un imbécile laisserait ces goules sans surveillance.

_ Oui, mais je...

_ Pas de mais, ce n'est pas ta faute.

Undi se tut, se blottissant tout contre le corps chaud de son camarade, à la recherche de tendresse et de compréhension. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il l'obtient lorsque les lèvres douces de Break virent se glisser sur sa joue, son front ou sa tempe avec un air distrait.

Ce dernier réfléchissait. Dans ces conditions, aller au cours de Michaelis était exclu. Mais en même temps, leur professeur s'arrangera pour se venger de leur absence – et donc pour les forcer à voir ces putains de goules. Il soupira intérieurement. Et décida qu'il était hors de question de mettre Undertaker face à ses créatures immondes. Ses chemises avaient assez douillées à leur seule mention. D'ailleurs, en sentant les mains du Serpentard se refermer sur sa chemise pour l'attirer encore plus près, il retient une grimace. Il croisa les doigts pour que celle-ci survive. Mais, en même temps, sentir le corps d'Undi se presser contre lui, légèrement trop insistant pour que cela soit un comportement défensif, le laissa perplexe. Il comprit lorsque les mains vinrent effleurer ses côtes et que les lèvres appuyées du fossoyeur partirent en exploration, sur son trapèze, son cou, son menton… Avant de venir s'appliquer contre ses lèvres.

Une langue taquine vint caresser les lèvres de Break qui s'entrouvrirent pour l'accueillir. Sans arrière-pensée, celui-ci rendit son baiser à Undertaker alors qu'il s'était pourtant dit de ne pas approcher plus que de raison le jeune Serpentard. Une petite voix qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle d'Émilie lui murmura malicieuse qu'il était déjà grillé avec le blandin alors il ferait mieux de se laisser aller que de rester frustré. Faisant taire cette saloperie de voix - il n'était pas frustré juste passablement excité !, il laissa ses mains redessiner les contours du visage de Taker pour ensuite aller se perdre dans les longs brins blancs qui tombaient sur son visage.

Un gémissement échappa à Undi lorsque le baiser se fit plus intense, les faisant haleter de plus en plus fort alors que leurs mains étaient plus impatientes. D'un mouvement de hanche, ils basculèrent sur le côté, serrés comme s'ils voulaient se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Leurs vêtements se chiffonnèrent et Break commença à tirer sur la cape de son vis-à-vis avec la ferme intention d'aller parcourir le torse couturé du bout des lèvres afin de lui faire oublier ses mauvais souvenirs. Sa bouche quitta alors celle du fossoyeur, mordant, léchant, embrassant chaque carré de peau qu'il parvenait à atteindre en le renversant sur le dos. Le tout, sans que son corps ne s'éloigne vraiment de celui du serpentard pour mieux apprécier chaque frémissement, chaque réaction et chaque durcissement qu'il parvenait à lui faire ressentir.

Il réussit à se débarrasser de la fichue cape inesthétique avant de s'attaquer à la veste qui connut à peu près le même sort, c'est-à-dire balancée quelque part au loin, pour ne plus être séparé du corps frissonnant que part une mince barrière de tissus. Un sourire maniaque s'installa quelque seconde sur les lèvres de Break avant qu'il ne prenne sa revanche et ne réduise en miettes la chemise d'Undertaker. Ça lui apprendra à prendre ses vêtements pour des griffoires. Sa bouche se posa d'abord sur la cicatrice qui encerclait le cou de Taker, le faisant haleter de plaisir et de gêne avant que sa langue ne se dirige vers les entailles qui maculaient son torse. Souhaitant plus que quelques soupirs de plaisir ses doigts se joignirent à la bataille, jouant avec les tétons sensibles d'Undi qui ne put retenir plus longtemps des gémissements de plaisir.

Ne se satisfaisant pas de seulement lécher cette peau délicieuse, Xerxès planta gentiment ses dents dans le bonbon qui devenait gelé entre ses mains, tant pour le gouter que pour le marquer (même si le principal intéressé nie tout désir possessif). Se relevant pour admirer son œuvre, Break fut frappé par l'image que lui renvoyait son camarade : allongé dans l'herbe, haletant de plaisir, les lèvres rougies et humides, ses yeux brillant de délectation, le corps entièrement marqué par ses morsures. Xerxès dû se faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter sauvagement dessus.

Il réussit à moitié. Dévorant les lèvres du Serpentard, il fit disparaitre d'un discret coup de baguette (Undertaker n'obtiendrait pas ses réponses si facilement) le reste des vêtements que ce dernier portait tout en omettant ses bottes. Parce que, merde, elles le rendaient vraiment à croquer (ou tu te tapes juste un putain de fétichisme, chuchota Emilie dans sa tête).

Il en était là, à savourer avec délectation le corps de son camarade lorsqu'il sentit les mains d'Undertaker se refermer sur lui, l'une sur ses fesses, l'autre sur la cambrure impudique de son dos. Il ne comprit pas ce qui se passa alors mais il se retrouva sur le dos, gémissant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, ses propres vêtements s'étant fait la malle quelques part ailleurs. La bouche d'Undi était sur lui, en lui, glissant sur chaque creux et bosses qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Et il était incapable de détacher les yeux de ce visage splendide enfin dégagé qui l'observait sans vergogne comme des lucioles un peu trop perverses. Ça le mettait au supplice.

C'est alors que la mâchoire d'Undi se referma sur une parcelle de peau, juste au creux de ses cuisses. Il se cambra, plantant ses mains (encore couvertes de ses gants, aller savoir pourquoi. Undi aurait-il un fétichisme pour les gants ?) dans l'herbe et haleta plus franchement. Puis il perdit la tête en sentant une langue pernicieuse glisser le long de son membre, de ses bourses et de son périnée pour venir chatouiller une zone bien plus intime et sensible.

La sensation était… Indescriptible. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà ressenti quelque chose comme ça de toute son existence. C'était tellement… Trop et en même temps pas assez. Il cria d'une voix rauque le nom de son compagnon, ne sachant pas par là-même s'il le suppliait de continuer ou d'arrêter. Mais Undertaker cessa trop vite pour qu'il puisse se décider.

Satisfaisant aux exigences vocales de son partenaire, Undertaker prit toute la longueur de Break dans sa bouche goutant à la saveur sucrée qui ne cessait de le surprendre. Jouant avec le membre tendu qui caressait son palet, il laissa ses mains glisser le long des cuisses laiteuses de Xerxès avant de remonter lentement vers ses bourses qui subirent le même sort enchanteur.

Tordant l'herbe sous ses doigts gantés, Break gémissait sans aucune retenue, les attentions d'Undertaker le transformant en Jelly. Sentant sa libération arriver, il psalmodiait entre deux gémissements le nom d'Undertaker qui avala sa jouissance d'un air satisfait.

Redoutant légèrement que Break lui claque une nouvelle fois entre les doigts, Undertaker enfonça un peu plus que nécessaire ses ongles dans ses hanches histoire de le maintenir éveillé.

Cela ne rata pas. Break ouvrit de grands yeux et poussa un gémissement extrêmement érotique avec la pointe de douleur sous-jacente. Cela donna encore plus envie à Undi de le martyriser. Il remonta lentement le long du corps mince, mordillant et griffant ce qu'il trouvait sur son passage pour mieux se délecter des bruits rauques qu'émettait le serdaigle. Bientôt, il atteignit les lèvres entrouvertes de son compagnon et les dévora littéralement, mordant doucement leur chair, emprisonnant la langue affamée entre ses dents, buvant la salive sucrée avec une faim manifeste.

Rapidement, Break reprit du poil de la bête et ses mains repartirent à l'assaut d'Undertaker, griffant la peau crémeuse avec appétit. Lui aussi avait envie de plus et il le fit sentir en glissant ses doigts le long du mat tendre et tendu de son amant. Et gémit pour plus en lui enserrant les hanches de ses cuisses.

Undi soupira aussitôt et donna un coup de rein bien sentit. Son membre glissa dans la main de son vis-à-vis et poussa contre le sien. Ils grognèrent de concert. Et s'embrassèrent… Et les doigts d'Undi glissèrent jusqu'aux fesses de Break…

Et il hurla de douleur.

_ Putain de bordel de merde ! Xerxès ! Tire pas sur mes cheveux !

Break stoppa ses gestes. Et Undertaker se rendit compte que ses deux mains étaient sur lui. Pas dans ses cheveux… Ce qui impliquait qu'autre chose était en train de les tripoter. Il ferma les yeux cinq secondes.

_ Ouste ! cria Break avec un grand mouvement de bras qui chassa le bébé sombral occupé à brouter les cheveux du pauvre blandin.

Reportant son regard sur Undertaker, Break ne put se retenir de rire : sa tête était juste trop. Ce n'était pas juste ses cheveux à moitié mâchouillés, pleins de bave et leur coupe d'ananas, il fallait aussi rajouter l'expression qui se peignait le visage du Serpentard. A ça, Break ne pouvait pas résister.

Entre deux éclats de rire, il aperçut le regard haineux qui le surplombait, surement effrayant quand il serait adulte mais, là, avec un petit sombrable qui venait trottiné à coté pour demander de l'attention et recommencer à brouter ses cheveux, c'était juste épique. Se roulant littéralement de rire par terre, Break venait de tuer toute la tension sexuelle qui régnait entre eux quelques secondes auparavant.

Undertaker continua à foudroyer du regard le Serdaigle pour qu'il arrête de rire mais celui-ci repartait de plus belle à chaque fois qu'il le regardait. Vraiment, s'il n'était pas intoxiqué par le rire de Break, il l'aurait étouffé pour le faire taire. Mais merde, quoique qu'il fasse, il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir au blandin alors qu'il venait une nouvelle fois de l'allumer et de le laisser frustrer.

_ Fais pas cette tête Taker. De toute façon, il commence à faire nuit. Si on ne veut pas rester enfermer dehors toute la nuit à se geler le cul, il vaut mieux que l'on rentre avant le couvre-feu.

Agacé, Undi allait répliquer mais Break posa son doigt sur ses lèvres, lui intimant l'ordre de se taire.

_ Il faut renter, Kitty. Je n'ai pas envie de subir les foudres d'Albus parce que j'ai dépravé un de ses élèves dans les bois et devant ses sombrals...même si ce serait d'un comique, héhéhé.

Résigné, le Serpentard lâcha un soupir avant de commencer à se rhabiller.

_ Où sont mes vêtements ?

_ Aucune idée.

_ Xerxès !

_ Je ne savais pas qu'on était assez proche pour que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.

_ Ta bite dans ma bouche, c'est pas assez proche ?

_Ta bite dans mon cul, c'est assez proche. Mais apparemment t'as du mal, héhéhéhéhé

Le regard noir d'Undertaker calma un peu son rire. N'empêche qu'il était frustré le petit serpentard et, ça, c'était tordant à voir. Un coup, il rougissait comme une pucelle ; la minute d'après, il se comportait en maitresse éconduite.

_ Tiens, ça doit être à toi ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma chemise ?

_ Moi ? Rien. Mais j'ai cru voir quelques lapins...

_ Des lapins, huhuhu, tes excuses sont lamentables.

_ Tu n'as jamais croisé ceux qui se trouvent dans ses bois. A côté d'eux, tes griffes font pâle figure.

_ Ce ne sont pas des griffes mais des ongles.

_ Tu m'en diras tant.

Undi se mit à bouder, finissant de se rhabiller. Décidément, pensa Break, cet uniforme ne mettait pas en valeur le corps parfait du fossoyeur. A part ses bottes. Mais c'était bien parce que c'était le seul truc qu'il s'autorisait à porter, devina-t-il. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il se colla contre son dos, les mains glissant sur les cuisses musclées, embrassant la nuque qui se trouvait à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. Undi se figea aussi sec, tendu.

_ Emilie t'attend, finit-il par dire d'une voix rauque en tournant la tête vers le chapelier.

Celui-ci se détacha à regret, caressant l'entre-jambe encore tendu de son compagnon avant de se moquer :

_ Elle attend surtout de connaître les détails croustillants.

_ Ah ? Parce qu'il y en a ?

Un sourire amusé se découpa sur les lèvres de Break avant que celui-ci ne parte en un fou rire incontrôlable. Le voir essayer de faire le grand le faisait mourir de rire. Pas Undi qui commença à marcher en direction du château. Le Serdaigle avait raison, le soleil était en train de se coucher et il ferait mieux de rentrer fissa. Et, pour l'instant, il ne pouvait plus supporter le rire de l'autre. Ça commençait à le vexer.

Il ne se retourna pas pour voir si Break le suivait mais il entendait parfaitement les pas derrière lui et l'hilarité qui s'éteignait. Alors il ne s'inquiétait pas. Enfin, pas trop.

Le retour jusqu'à l'école n'était pas très long. Une fois arrivé à destination, ils se regardèrent un peu stupidement. Comment devaient-ils réagir maintenant ? Se rouler un patin ? Faire comme d'habitude ? S'ignorer ? S'enfiler, là, tout de suite ?

_ Heu… Du coup… Bonne nuit, finit par dire Undi, ayant choisi la solution neutre pour ne pas se prendre un bon gros râteau.

_ Ouai… Bonne nuit, répondit Break après un court silence.

Il était un peu déçu par sa façon froide de le traiter depuis tout à l'heure. Bon, il ne s'attendait pas à un moment tendre et intime (après tout, ils n'étaient pas en couple) mais avec ce qu'ils avaient fait, il aurait voulu un peu plus de chaleur. Mais qui était-il pour oser demander ça ?

Et puis, merde. Il le choppa par le col de son pull et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Au départ, c'était seulement des lèvres qui s'écrasaient l'une contre l'autre mais bientôt, c'était leurs corps qui percutaient le mur avec une passion dévorante. Insoutenable. Ils avaient envie, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Et fort.

Évidemment, ils auraient dû se douter que s'attoucher plus que la décence ne le permet juste devant la porte d'entrée n'était absolument pas discret, surtout à Poudlard. Peu après que la langue de Break se soit mise à cavaler dans la bouche d'Undertaker, un bruit de gorge retenti non loin d'eux suivit de la voix bien trop enjouée de Michaelis.

_ C'est donc pour ce genre d'activité extrascolaire que vous n'avez pas daignez participer à mon cours ?

Undertaker sentit son cœur rater quelques battements au son de la voix de son professeur mais Break n'en avait fichtrement rien à foutre et continua ce qu'il avait commencé avant de se retourner vers son professeur.

_ Veuillez-nous excuser, les activités que vous proposez ont tendance à être beaucoup moins plaisantes.

_ Je n'en doute pas mais vous n'échapperez pas à votre punition pour autant.

Undertaker déglutit difficilement, le regard assassin de son professeur envers Break n'aidant vraiment pas à le mettre à l'aise. Il avait plutôt l'impression que les deux hommes allaient s'écharper.

_ Pour ne pas avoir suivi mon cours – et ce de manière délibérée – pour une activité sommes toute d'une pratique controversée, j'enlève 30 points à vos deux maisons. J'ajoute 15 de plus pour ne pas être rentré avant l'heure du couvre-feu. Et 10 points plus spécialement pour Serdaigle. Après tout, M. Taker n'est né qu'en fin d'année (1).

Undertaker avait pâli à chaque nouveaux mots que prononçait Michaelis mais sa dernière phrase l'avait laissé perplexe, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait bien dire par là ?

_ Si c'est tout, monsieur, je vais aller raccompagner mon camarade jusqu'à son dortoir.

_ Non, ce n'est pas tout, Break. Vous avez manqué notre petite visite éducative, il vous faudra la rattraper. Avec les vacances de noël approchant, je devrais remettre notre moment après le nouvel an mais nous seront déjà sur un nouveau chapitre.

_ Quel dommage, nous allons devoir faire sans, monsieur.

Undertaker s'était détendu aux paroles de Break, pas de goules en vue. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'esprit retord de leur prof.

_ Oh non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, il serait tellement dommage que vous manquiez une telle visite instructive. Je prendrais donc sur le temps de vos vacances. Après tout, vous restez à Poudlard à Noël.

Xerxès sentit Undi se tendre dans son dos, sa main agrippant désespérément le bas de sa manche. Sans doute le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas céder à la panique. Break foudroya du regard Sébastian en voyant que celui-ci savait pertinemment l'effet que ces choses produisaient sur son camarade. Si Albus ne protégeait pas les miches de ce prof, il l'aurait réduit à l'état de bouillie depuis bien longtemps. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'étendre sur ses envies de meurtre, il ne pouvait pas laisser Undertaker près de ces choses, le gamin n'était clairement pas en mesure de les affronter pour le moment.

Le silence sembla s'éterniser entre les trois sorciers quand un sourire malin se dessina sur la bouche de Break qui l'effaça bien rapidement avant de prendre un air désolé.

_ Monsieur, je comprends parfaitement la nécessité de votre cours mais ça tombe très mal. A Noël, il n'y a que moi et Ciel de présent chez les Serdaigles et j'avais promis à mon préfet de l'aider dans sa tâche. Après tout, il est seul pour assumer la charge de l'organisation de Noël cet hiver et si je ne suis pas là pour l'aider, le pauvre va être terriblement surmené.

Voyant son professeur tiquer Break continua son petit discours, œil de chien battu à l'appui.

_ Mais je sais qu'il vous faut nous punir pour que vous soyez impartial envers tous vos élèves. Serait-il possible de modifier la punition ?

_ Quel genre de modification vous entendez ?

_ Au lieu d'heures de colle infructueuses, vous pourriez nous obliger à prendre en charge une partie des devoirs de Ciel pour que celui-ci ne soit pas surmené et puisse profiter de Noël.

L'argument eu l'air de faire mouche à en croire l'éclair de compréhension qui avait traversé le regard du professeur.

_ Bien cela me semble correcte mais à l'avenir je vous conseille de ne plus manquer un seul de mes cours.

Sur cette dernière menace leur professeur fit demi-tour.

_ Comment est-ce que tu...

_ Le talent, rien que du talent… Et peut-être aussi la vision d'une scène classé X dans la salle sur demande.

Undi explosa d'un rire soulagé, roulant presque à terre tellement l'hilarité le traversait. Break eut un petit sourire satisfait et se joignit à lui jusqu'à ce que la crise de rire se calme. Alors seulement, il reprit la parole :

_ Je te raccompagne ? Proposa-t-il.

_ Et Emilie ?

_ Elle peut bien attendre encore un peu, sourit Xerxès.

Le fossoyeur lui rendit son sourire. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers les dortoirs des serpentards, leurs épaules se frollant agréablement lorsqu'ils marchaient au plus près l'un de l'autre. Une fois devant le passage secret, ils se fixèrent quelques secondes. Puis, Undi saisit la nuque de Break et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Cette fois, aucune passion, juste de la tendresse et de la douceur. Ils se séparèrent bien vite pour coller leur front l'un contre l'autre.

_ Merci, dit Undertaker.

Break hocha la tête, comprenant qu'il le remerciait pour avoir pris sa défense. Il lui sourit, déposa un dernier baiser sur ses jolies lèvres pleines et repartit sans se retourner, laissant un Serpentard songeur quant à leur relation.

Quant au Serdaigle, il ne s'expliquait pas le sentiment d'euphorie qui le prenait, ni le cœur battant qui résonnait dans ses tempes. Il savait juste une chose, ce qui se passait entre lui et Taker lui échappait totalement. Il devait faire quelque chose, se détacher de cette relation trop étrange avant qu'elle ne prenne trop d'ampleur. Cette simple idée provoqua une douleur sourde quelque part dans son cœur. L'ignorant, il haussa les épaules. Hésiter, à quoi bon ? Il ferait comme d'habitude : il improviserait. Et pour l'instant, cette improvisation consistait à ne pas contrôler son envie de sexe… Fortement liée à son jeune camarade.

Il sortit un bonbon de sa poche et le fourra dans sa bouche.

Il avait hâte de connaitre la suite.

* * *

(1) L'explication de cette remarque est plus ou moins donnée dans les autres chapitres (si je me souviens bien...). Ce que L insinuait via Michaelis qu'Undi est encore mineur parce qu'il est né en fin d'année, contrairement à Break qui est déjà majeur. Mais évitons les spoils...


	4. Révélation

Twilight

Chapitre 4 : Révélation

Undertaker s'étira souplement en se réveillant dans la chambre silencieuse. Étouffant un bâillement, il se rappela que les vacances de Noël venait de commencer et que tous ses camarades étaient rentrés chez eux, lui laissant la chambre rien que pour lui. Un vrai bonheur. Profitant encore un peu du calme qui berçait le dortoir des Serpentards, Undy finit par se rouler hors du lit ne voulant pas rater le petit déjeuner.

Son humeur était extatique tandis qu'il s'habillait pour rejoindre la grande salle. Décidément le mélange Xerxès, vacances et l'arrêt du port de l'uniforme qui gratte faisait de vrai miracle sur son entrain. S'accordant quelques instants pour arranger ses cheveux qui ressemblaient à une botte de paille qu'on aurait fait exploser à la dynamite, il finit par enfiler ses bottes avant de se diriger d'un pas sautillant vers le réfectoire qui commençait à se couvrir des couleurs de noël.

Il repéra directement Break dont les vêtements détonnaient grandement avec son uniforme habituel. Chemise violette, veste blanche négligemment jetée sur les épaules, toujours accompagné de sa canne et d'Émilie. D'ailleurs en y regardant de plus près cette dernière semblait avoir repérée depuis un petit moment son observation approfondie et lui lança un sourire ironique.

Il lui rendit son sourire avant de s'assoir négligemment en face de Break, qui le mata durant la durée de l'opération. Il ne dit rien, mais le petit sourire espiègle et la lueur libidineuse valait tout l'or du monde : Xerxès continuait à le trouver à son goût et ne s'en cachait pas.

En même temps, Break avait toutes les raisons d'être séduit par l'Undertaker en civil. Il portait une chemise blanche moulante entrouverte sur son torse pâle, une veste noire qu'il n'avait pas fermée – par fainéantise, sans doute – mais surtout, un pantalon de cuir qui l'enveloppait comme une seconde peau, dévoilant la courbe splendide de ses cuisses et rehaussé par ses cuissardes ; c'était à baver. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Ce que ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Emilie :

_ A vous bouffer des yeux comme ça, ON VA VOUS GRILLER !

Elle hurla si fort que toute la table se tourna vers eux d'un air curieux. Mais ni Break ni Undi ne s'en préoccupait. Au point d'ailleurs que le pied de l'un parte à la rencontre de l'autre et qu'Undi ne puisse s'empêcher de grogner en fixant son vis-à-vis d'un regard affamé. Sourire sournois de l'autre côté et ricanement amusé sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une tarte vole et manque de quelques centimètres le visage de break.

_ Oups, ricana Peeves en s'élevant de quelques mètres.

Trop surpris pour réagir immédiatement Break resta figé sa cuillère pendue au-dessus de son thé. C'est le rire hystérique d'Undertaker qui le ramena sur terre.

Lançant un regard noir à Peeves lui promettant mille et une souffrance, il attrapa discrètement une petite tartelette à la citrouille rehaussé de crème fouetté et d'un geste souple du poignet celle-ci décrivit un arc de cercle tout en délicatesse avant de s'écraser sur le beau visage d'Undertaker dont le rire mourut aussitôt. L'air de rien Break reprit la dégustation de son thé tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers la table des professeurs mais ceux-ci semblaient n'avoir rien remarqué.

Undertaker laissa tomber son poing dans un fracas, fou de rage et fusilla Break en essuyant son visage du bout des doigts. Ok… S'il l'avait trouvé sympa cinq minutes au paravent, il le trouvait désormais particulièrement antipathique. Et la tarte qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui vola pour atterrir droit sur le torse de Break. Qui reposa sa tasse d'un geste brusque alors qu'Emilie explosait de rire.

Le serdaigle plissa les yeux, furieux. Se retrouver couvert de crème et de chocolat n'était pas dans ses plans du jour. Par vengeance, il décida de répliquer.

Une bataille de tarte se déclencha rapidement. Bien sûr, l'épicentre de la bataille tournait autour des deux amants qui en étaient venu aux mains, couvert de sucreries.

Mais maintenant l'ensemble du réfectoire était partie en vrille, même les fantômes et quelques profs s'étaient joints à la bataille. Albus regardait ça d'un air amusé, déviant de ci de là une tarte ou deux, histoire de rajouté un peu piment à la confrontation. D'ailleurs, la myrtille framboise qu'il avait déviée sur Michaelis était une vraie réussite.

Pendant ce temps, les deux amants avaient roulé sous la table oubliant les tartes pour en venir aux mains dans un bon vieux crêpage de chignions. Pas qu'ils voulaient vraiment faire mal à l'autre, cependant, ils étaient tous les deux tellement frustré par l'autre – mais surtout par ce qu'ils ressentaient – qu'ils avaient sauté sur le premier exutoire possible. Ce tirant les cheveux, griffant et mordant comme de vulgaires garnements, ils avaient renversé plusieurs bancs, fait tomber au moins plusieurs personnes avant d'arriver aux pieds de Rusard qui venait d'entrer dans la grande salle, un air horrifié sur le visage.

L'endroit était s'en dessus dessous, un vrai champ de bataille : des nappes déchirées, des assiettes cassées, des sorts de farce et attrape répandu un peu partout. S''il avait eu une baguette, Rusard l'aurait brisée sous le coup de la colère. Mais n'en aillant pas, il passa sa frustration sur la première chose qui lui tomberait sous la main et celle-ci fut deux étudiants roulés au sol. Les saisissants chacun par une oreille, il les releva avant de les faire taire d'un regard bien sentit.

_ Tous les deux vous allez me nettoyer ce carnage et ensuite vous passerez le restant de votre journée à m'astiquer les trophées de la salle ...

Break et Undertaker se regardèrent avec colère.

_ Nettoyer avec lui ? Vous avez fumé ou quoi ? Répliqua insolemment Undi, furieux.

Rusard sourit d'un air terrible.

_ Oh, dear, we are in troubles… Ricana-t-il.

Break ne dit rien mais on sentait qu'il bouillait intérieurement. Se retrouver enfermé avec Undi lui cassait un peu beaucoup les cacahuètes. Mais avec Rusard, il n'avait aucun moyen de pression pour le faire revenir sur son idée. Alors bon, il se plierait partiellement à la punition mais il s'arrangerait pour finir ça le plus vite possible. En attendant, la pièce se vidait petit à petit.

Au bout d'une heure, ils avaient finis de laver la grande salle sous l'œil moqueur de Rusard. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la salle des trophées. Cette salle immense où toutes les coupes possibles et imaginables de Poudlard attendaient avec impatience que des crétins se retrouvent forcés de les nettoyer. Ils soupirèrent en voyant l'ampleur de la tâche. Ce n'était pas gagné. Ils en avaient au moins pour toute la nuit sans magie. Et apparemment, Rusard l'avait bien compris.

_ Vous n'en sortirez que lorsque tout brillera. En attendant, je vais aller faire ma ronde.

Puis il sortit et les enferma à clé, les laissant seuls avec juste leurs chiffons et leurs huiles lustrantes. A se dévisager en chien de faïence.

Mécontent, ils se mirent à frotter chacun de leur côté, ignorant royalement l'autre. Dans son coin Undertaker ruminait : lui qui avait tendance à rire de tout, depuis qu'il connaissait Xerxès Break, il avait l'impression d'être devenu une mauvaise blague qui n'entrainait que des ricanements de mépris. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il était frustré, ok, ça il l'admettait. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si le corps de Break l'appelait d'une petite voix aguicheuse. Non, vraiment pas de sa faute. Sauf que ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi son humeur faisait des loopings improbables quand il était avec le Serdaigle. Il avait déjà désiré des personnes sexuellement mais il ne s'était jamais retrouvé à pleurer dans leurs bras ni à s'énerver dès qu'ils l'ignoraient. Alors quoi, il était devenu hystérique ? Peu probable, il l'était déjà depuis un bon moment.

Mais merde quoi, ça faisait seulement 4 semaines et 6 jours qu'il connaissait Break et il ne pouvait déjà pas se passer de lui. D'ailleurs, c'était particulièrement terrifiant s'il se mettait à compter les jours à croire qu'il était obsédé. ... C'était ça, il était juste obsédé par Break ! Une fois qu'ils auraient couché ensemble sans être interrompu, il sera de nouveau sain d'esprit. Une petite voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à celle d'une certaine poupée lui fit remarquer qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que ça marche, après tout, il ne semblait pas seulement obséder par le petit cul de Xerxès.

Undertaker lâcha un grognement, il partait sérieusement en vrille s'il entendait la voix d'Emilie dans sa tête. Et d'abord, il était vraiment obséder par autre chose que le sexe ? C'est vrai que le Serdaigle était un casse-tête qu'il avait particulièrement envie de résoudre et qu'il adorait la façon totalement exubérante qu'il avait de se comporter ainsi que son esprit retord et sa façon de sautiller quand il était heureux... Là, il avait un sérieux problème.

_ Taker, je peux savoir pourquoi tu es si grognon depuis tout à l'heure ?

_ C'est peut-être le fait d'être enfermé avec toi à récurer des coupes.

_ Je ne savais pas que d'être enfermé avec moi pouvais être si désagréable.

Undertaker grinça des dents. Le Serdaigle avait raison, ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout d'être enfermé dans la même pièce que lui.

_ Alors, Kitty, quel est le problème ?

_ Déjà, ce surnom débile.

_ Pourtant, tu ressembles vraiment à un chat.

_ Et où t'as vu ça ? Dans le fond d'une de tes tasses ?

_ Pas du tout. Il suffit juste de t'observer un peu. Tu en as la démarche, la même façon de t'étaler sur ton bureau, les griffes aussi, clairement (Undertaker tenta de protester. Ces ongles n'étaient pas des griffes !). D'ailleurs tu peux les rétracter ? Enfin bref, tu te mets à ronronner dès qu'on te grattouille les oreilles (Le Serpentard voulu s'en défendre mais il savait bien que c'était vrai) et je suis à peu près sûr que tu es tout aussi souple.

Break accompagna sa dernière déclaration d'un sourire entendu qui fit follement rougir Undertaker.

_ Ok je veux bien admettre qu'il y a quelques petites ressemblances mais mes ongles ne se rétractent pas, enfin juste un peu.

_ Héhéhé, je le savais.

_ Justement, c'est ça le problème.

_ Que tu puisses rétracter tes griffes ?

_ Mais non ! Tu sais plein de trucs sur moi, mais moi je ne sais quasiment rien sur toi.

_ Et alors ?

_ C'est totalement injuste !

_ La vie est ainsi faite.

_ Espèce de...

_ Pas besoin de sortir les griffes, mon chaton, héhéhé. Je veux bien, dans ma grande mansuétude, répondre à... disons… trois de tes questions.

_ Seulement trois ?

_ C'est ta première question ?

_ Non, ignore ce que j'ai dit. Bon alors...heu...

Le regard que posait sur lui Break le rendait affreusement mal à l'aise et il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que l'autre veuille bien répondre à ses questions alors il n'avait pas tellement réfléchit à ce qu'il voulait savoir sur lui. Il lâcha donc la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

_ Le soir où on s'est fait punir par M. Michaelis, c'était quoi cette histoire de dix points en moins pour toi ?

_ Héhéhé, chaton, fait fonctionner cette jolie petite tête.

_ C'est toi qui es censé répondre à mes questions, pas moi (Undertaker rangea dans un coin de sa tête qu'il faudrait absolument qu'il trouve un surnom pourri à Break. Déjà que le _Kitty_ le faisait passer pour un animal de compagnie, le _chaton_ , lui, donnait l'impression d'être une petite chose fragile).

_ Ce n'est pas bien compliquer, ton anniversaire n'aura lieu qu'en fin d'année, le 31 décembre, tu es donc encore mineur. Alors que moi, qui suis né bieeeeeeeeeeeen plus tôt, je suis majeur.

_ Je vois mais ça n'a pas tellement eu l'air de te déranger.

_ Je peux attendre si tu veux.

_ Non !

Break partie dans un grand éclat de rire devant l'air paniqué du Serpentar. Ce gosse était trop adorable, les joues rougies et l'air totalement affolé. De son côté, Undertaker s'était renfrogné. Il s'était totalement ridiculisé une fois de plus et il détestait vraiment que Xerxès se fiche ouvertement de lui.

_ C'est bon, t'as finit de rire ?

_ Ne sors pas les griffes, chaton, héhéhé

_ Je ne sors pas mes... enfin bref, deuxième question : pourquoi tu t'es évanouie sur moi ?

_ Hypoglycémie.

_ Mais oui, bien sûr et Mme Pomfresh à faillit nous faire une syncope parce que tu n'avais pas dévoré tous les gâteaux de la table. Même Emilie n'était pas loin d'en manger son rembourrage alors cherche une excuse moins débile.

_ Kitty, Kitty (définitivement Undertaker devait lui trouver un surnom pourri !) c'est méchant de dire que je mens. C'était bien une crise d'hypoglycémie même si dans mon cas la forme est plus rare et plus pernicieuse. Mon corps absorbe trop vite le sucre et je me retrouve à tourner de l'œil dès que je ne fais plus attention à ce que je mange.

_ Et qu'est-ce qui t'as tant déconcentré ?

_ Toi, voyons.

Undertaker piqua de nouveau un fard qu'il tenta vainement de cacher derrière sa frange. Quant à Break, il retenait à grande peine un fou rire. C'était trop beau que son mensonge passe si facilement. En plus, avec un peu de chance, Taker lui refilera tous ses desserts de peur qu'il ne s'évanouisse à nouveau.

_ Tu es arrivé au bout de tes trois questions chaton maintenant lustre moi bien ces coupes. Je n'ai pas envie que ma soirée s'éternise loin de mon lit.

Undertaker bredouilla un vague assentiment, trop confus par la révélation de Break pour aligner trois pensées cohérentes. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à réagir comme une midinette à l'idée que Xerxès puisse penser à lui ? C'était totalement hors caractère merde ! Il rattrapa de justesse une coupe qu'il avait failli pousser par terre d'un geste rageur quand la voix niésarde d'une poupée bien connu retenti dans la salle.

_ Alors, les amoureux, on fait rien d'illégal, j'espère !

_ Ma chère Emilie ! Où étais-tu passé ?

Le clown et la poupée se mirent à papoter sur les derniers ragots de Poudlard, oubliant totalement le Serpentard qui était au bord de la mort cérébrale.

Undertaker lâcha une coupe sous le coup d'une révélation, son cerveau venant de faire tilt. Non, il ne pouvait quand même pas être amoureux de Xerxès Break, c'était totalement invraisemblable mais, en même temps, ça expliquait tout. Sauf que non, il ne pouvait pas, ça serait trop...enfin, il ne pouvait quand même pas...mais en même temps. Il reposa distraitement la coupe avant de s'éloigner dans le fond de la salle ne voulant absolument pas faire face au Serdaigle maintenant.

Récurant tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, Undi classait dans deux colonnes - oui : il était amoureux, non : il ne l'était pas - ses émotions vis à vis de Xerxès. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il fut bien obligé de reconnaître que la première colonne était la plus remplie. En fait, c'était la seule. Donc il devait l'admettre, non ? Il était amoureux de Xerxès Break. Ça sonnait bizarre, même pour lui.

_ Un problème, chaton ? On vient d'avoir la révélation de sa vie ?

Undertaker fit un bond en entendant la voix d'Émilie qui venait de s'assoir juste en face de lui sur le trophée du meilleur mangeur de tourte à la palourde du monde. Essayant de calmer son cœur qui semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine, il dévisagea la poupée d'un air suspicieux. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas lire dans les pensées ?

_ Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

_Tu viens de me le confirmer, crétin. Alors c'est si difficile à encaisser d'être amoureux de mon maitre ?

Le cœur du Serpentard reparti de plus belle.

_ Tu lis dans les pensées.

_ Perdu ! Quel idiot tu fais, tu viens encore de te griller tout seul.

_ C'est bon, pas obligée d'en rajouter, grommela Undertaker.

_ Allons, ne fait pas cette tête. Tu peux tout raconter à tata Emilie. Je resterais muette comme une tombe, foi de poupée.

_ Tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire ?

_ Je t'assure que je n'irais rien raconter à Xerxès. Après tout, je t'aime bien et tu as l'air d'avoir besoin de te confier.

Undi étudia d'un œil suspicieux la poupée mais celle-ci n'affichait aucune émotion particulière sur son visage cousue. Décidant que, de toute façon, il n'avait rien à perdre, il céda.

_ Ok, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

_ Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être amoureux de Xerxès ?

_ C'est affreusement perturbant.

_ Tu vas t'en remettre, mon Coco. Alors tu es juste amoureux ou amoureux amoureux ?

_ Je peux savoir la différence ?

_ C'est simple : dans le premier cas, tu es juste amoureux, tu couches avec et point final. Dans le deuxième, tu l'aimes, tu couches avec, ensuite vous vous avouez votre amour éternel sur fond de coucher de soleil et vous passez le reste de vos jours ensembles à manger des sucreries entourés de vos enfants. Alors qu'elle option ?

Undertaker la dévisagea comme-ci elle était folle avant de se mettre à rougir et de détourner le regard.

_ Je vais me contenter de garder le "ensemble" de la deuxième option.

_ Oh ! Oh ! Alors amoureux-amoureux. Ça va pas être facile mais c'est envisageable. Il va juste falloir ruser.

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ De ta future vie de couple avec Xerxès.

_ Minute papillon. Je crois tu as oublié la partie, et non la moindre, où ce que je ressens est réciproque.

_ Oui, si tu veux, mais ça, c'est facile. Tu lui déclare ton amour éternel et, basta, le tour est joué. Par contre évite le post-coïtal, ça a tendance à passer pour un coup d'émotion.

_ Quoi ?! Non, mais tu crois pas que tu viens de passer un peu vite sur la partie réciprocité des sentiments ?

_ Chéri, qui vivra verra.

_ Non mais c'est quoi cette philosophie à deux balles !

_ Pas besoin de s'énerver, on va mettre en place un plan.

_ Ok. Et c'est quoi ton plan ?

_ Déjà, tu lui déclare ton amour avant Noël, je te laisse carte blanche là-dessus.

_ Merci, ce plan est d'une grande aide.

_ De rien. J'ai toujours été génial.

_ C'était ironique.

_ Ensuite, seconde phase, vous vous mettez ensemble. Là, on tombe sur un os. Xerxès va être sacrément dur à convaincre. Donc, pendant que tu débrouilles pour lui déclarer ta flamme, je vais mettre au point un plan du tonner de Zeus.

_ Si tu le dit...

_ Bon, allé, vas-y !

_ Comment ça ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu peux être lent d'esprit. Vous êtes tous les deux enfermés dans une pièce... Tu vois quand même où je veux en venir ?

_ Oui, parfaitement, lui répondit un Undi rougissant.

_ Donc let's go !

La petite poupée poussa le Serpentard hors de sa cachette toute excitée à l'idée de voir la tête de ces deux crétins se déclarer leur flamme. Undertaker, lui n'était pas du tout consentant et tenta vainement de résister, essayant de convaincre Emilie qu'il n'était certainement pas prêt psychologiquement, qu'il risquait fortement l'arrêt cardiaque et qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. Mais elle réfuta tous ses arguments en le traitant de crétin.

Finalement, Emilie le traina jusqu'à Break, enfin jusqu'à l'endroit où il se tenait il y a encore quelques minutes. Poupée et Serpentard regardèrent autour d'eux mais point de clown.

_ Où est passé cet idiot ?

_ Aucune idé... L'enfoiré !

_ Tu as vu quelque chose, Taker ?

Le blandin lui désigna la porte entrebâillée d'un petit placard.

_ Il s'est fait la malle, ce connard.

Evidemment, c'est à ce moment que choisit Rusard pour venir jeter un coup d'œil sur l'avancement du nettoyage. Voyant qu'à peine un quart de la salle avait été lustrée, il cria au Serpentard qu'il ne sortirait pas d'ici avant que TOUT ne brille.

Maugréant Undertaker passa sa journée à lustrer sans que le Serdaigle ne refasse son apparition. Quand il eut finit le soleil se couchait déjà et il se laissa tomber sur son lit épuisé physiquement et mentalement.

Pourtant, au bout d'une heure, il n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, incapable de ne pas penser à Break et à ses sentiments. A imaginer la façon qu'il lui déclarerait son amour et sa réaction. Quand il était dans une phase optimiste, c'était le grand amour ; quand il était dans une phase pessimiste, le Serdaigle se foutait de sa gueule et toute l'école était au courant, le charriant à tout va. Et comme la version pessimiste était celle qui revenait le plus souvent, son moral en pris un coup et il finit par perdre espoir.

Et c'est au fond du gouffre, Emilie serrée tout contre lui en signe de réconfort (mais aussi parce qu'elle portait l'odeur de Xerxès) qu'il finit par glisser dans un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars emplis de goules et d'amant pernicieux qui ricanaient.

Soudain, il s'éveilla en sursaut, terrifié. La crise de panique déferla sur lui avant même qu'il n'ai pu la retenir et c'est dans un cri quasiment inarticulé qu'il aperçut une silhouette putride au pied du lit.

La goule – car il avait reconnu la chose immonde qui le dévisageait ainsi – eut un sourire prédateur de toutes ses dents pointues et noires et grimpa sur le lit d'une démarche souple. Elle prenait son temps, sachant pertinemment que sa proie n'avait aucune chance de lui échapper.

Undertaker était dans un état de terreur tel que le monde semblait aller au ralentit. En voyant l'être dégoutant se rapprocher, ses instincts se mirent en branle et il bascula du lit dans un mouvement de hanche souple. Il se réceptionna efficacement. Sur son épaule, il entendit Emilie crier et devina que la goule avait suivi le mouvement. Sans s'attarder ni se retourner, il fonça vers la porte de la chambre et déboula dans le couloir en hurlant. L'endroit semblait désert. Même chose pour la salle commune. Il comprit rapidement que quoi qu'il arrive, personne ne viendrait l'aider.

Devant cette prise de conscience, il ne put empêcher son esprit de faire le parallèle avec la chasse de sa jeunesse. Il était à nouveau la proie dans l'hôpital de ses parents, Emilie était devenue son petit frère qu'il devait absolument protéger et il n'avait nulle part où aller. Il savait qu'il n'en réchapperait pas, qu'il finirait par s'épuiser, que la goule, plus endurante que lui, finirait par le rattraper et qu'elle le dévorerait vivant.

Il tournait à un virage serré lorsqu'il sentit la première griffe s'abattre sur son dos. Il rugit de douleur et d'horreur mais ne s'arrêta pas, redoublant d'effort pour semer la chose. Pendant qu'il courait comme un éperdu dans les couloirs vides, il ne put empêcher de laisser son esprit divaguer vers Break. Etait-il en sécurité ? Le pleurera-t-il lorsqu'il sera mort ? Emilie lui dira-t-elle qu'il l'aimait ? Etait-ce réciproque ?

Autant de questions qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit alors que l'adrénaline qui courrait dans ses veines le rendait hypersensible de son environnement. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il allait.

_Tourne à gauche, lui beugla Emilie.

Sans réfléchir, il obéit. La poupée s'accrochait à son épaule comme si sa vie en dépendait et cherchait un moyen de les sortir du pétrin dans lequel ils étaient fourrés. Par certains côtés, elle maudissait son maître de les avoir lâchés la veille. S'il était resté, ils n'en seraient pas là, se disait-elle. Il saurait quoi faire. Il exterminerait la chose d'un simple coup de baguette pour les protéger. Elle en était persuadée.

Lorsqu'une autre griffe s'abattit sur Undi, il manqua de s'effondrer. C'est seulement l'élan dans lequel il était partit qui le maintien débout et lui permit d'échapper une nouvelle fois à la goule. Mais l'épuisement commençait à envahir ses membres. Il savait qu'il allait finir par s'écrouler s'il ne trouvait pas une solution.

_ A droite ! brailla Emilie d'une voix terrifiée.

Si son compagnon était focalisé sur la course, elle avait parfaitement vu les autres goules qui arrivaient sur eux. Il y en avait quatre au total et elles avaient l'air d'avoir faim.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua où ils se trouvaient. La Grande salle était droite devant eux. Elle eut un regain d'espoir. Avec un peu de chance, ils étaient tous réunit à l'intérieur et ils seraient sauvés.

_ Dans la grande salle, vite !

Undi obéit, se jetant sur les lourds battants de la salle… Qui ne bougèrent pas.

_ Non, non, NON ! Gémit-il en comprenant qu'ils étaient condamnés.

Il frappa sur le battant de toutes ses forces mais les goules étaient déjà sur lui.

Lorsque le premier coup l'atteint, ce fut sur les cuisses, tranchant net les muscles de ses jambes. Il s'effondra, terrassé par la douleur. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de ses bourreaux et il comprit qu'elles aillaient profiter du moment, jouer un peu avec lui avant de l'achever. La terreur déferla sur lui et son cœur se mit à battre furieusement….

Et les goules s'abattirent sur lui.

Il hurla à la mort, se débattant comme il pouvait sous les coups de griffes et de dents. Soudain, il était revenu le gamin de huit ans qui luttait pour rester en vie, criant au-secours, traversé par des sanglots que la souffrance empirait. C'était si atroce que son cerveau commença à se déconnecter, mettant une barrière entre son esprit et la réalité, le dissociant totalement de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Son corps devient mou, les yeux vides et le visage transcendé par la peur ; il se vit devenir une coquille vide ne pouvant que regarder le sang qui se rependait tout autour de lui.

Et soudain, la catatonie dans laquelle il se trouvait fut traversée d'une voix sourde de colère et d'un éclair vert nauséabond. Son regard accrocha un regard sanglant, qui s'écarquilla d'une peur et d'une haine indescriptible avant que le noir ne se referme sur lui. Il était enfin en sécurité.

Après s'être fait la malle de la salle des trophées Break était directement rentrée dans sa chambre se coucher, la fatigue l'accablant. Quand Emilie était partie embêter Undertaker, il n'avait pas réfléchi à deux fois et était passé par le premier placard qu'il avait vu. Arrivant directement dans sa chambre, il s'était effondré sur son lit terrassé par la fatigue mais son esprit tournait encore à plein régime l'empêchant de sombrer tout de suite dans une brume apaisante. Il avait été stupide de se battre avec Undertaker dans son état et encore plus de lui proposer de répondre à ces questions. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, putain ? Si le gamin n'avait pas été pris au dépourvu, il aurait pu poser des questions bien plus gênantes. S'agitant dans son lit, Break s'insulta mentalement encore quelques fois avant de sombrer définitivement dans les ténèbres.

Quand il se réveilla, le soleil était déjà coucher et il avait dû louper le souper. Affamé, il prit le placard et atterri dans la cuisine où les elfes de maison préparaient du pain et des tartes pour demain. Ces derniers, étant habitué à ses visites nocturne, lui firent une petite place sur la grande table et lui servirent à manger. Sirotant tranquillement son thé, il repensa au Serpentard et à la meilleure façon de se débarrasser de lui proprement après avoir fini ce qu'ils avaient commencé - tout de même - quand un elfe de maison entra dans la cuisine totalement paniqué. On lui donna un grand verre d'eau pour qu'il reprenne son souffle et, avec un débit rapide et plus ou moins incohérent, il raconta qu'il avait vu des goules en liberté dans le château et qu'il ne leur avait échappé de justesse que parce qu'elles poursuivaient un élève aux cheveux blancs.

En reconnaissant la description d'Undertaker, le sang de Break ne fit qu'un tour et il se précipita dans les escaliers. Débouchant dans les escaliers menant à la grande salle, il fut assaillit par les hurlements de son camarade qui se transformaient en gémissement sous les cris d'horreur d'Emilie. Accourant vers le lieu du massacre, il vit d'abord le sang qui s'étalait partout sur le sol et les goules qui jouaient avec son camarade comme on joue avec sa nourriture. Mais ce fut les yeux remplie de terreur et de résignation d'Undertaker qui coupèrent toutes les pensées cohérentes qu'il avait pu avoir jusque-là. Sortant rapière et baguette, il massacra les créatures autant à coup d'Avada Cadavra qu'à coup de lame. Et ce furent les cris affolés d'Emilie qui le ramèrent à la raison.

N'accordant même pas un regard au massacre qu'il venait de faire, il se pencha sur son camarade inconscient avant de le soulever délicatement dans ses bras et d'utiliser le peu de magie qui lui restait pour se téléplacarder dans l'infirmerie où il posa le plus délicatement du monde son précieux fardeau.

Laissant Emilie avertir Madame Pomfresh, il dégagea les quelques mèches blanches que le sang et la sueur avait collé sur le front d'Undertaker, dévoilant son visage ensanglanté où la terreur avaient gravé les traces de son passage. Break pensa avec ironie qu'il venait de sauver celui dont il cherchait à se débarrasser quelques minutes plutôt.

Les cris paniqués de M. Pomfresh le firent s'écarter de son camarade. Elle l'ausculta rapidement avant de disparaitre derrière un rideau et de revenir les bras charger de médication. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir avant qu'Albus ne vienne se poster à ses côtés.

_ Je croyais que vos goules étaient tenues en laisse.

_ Je le croyais aussi, Xerxès. J'en suis vraiment navré.

_ Pas autant que moi, lui répondit Break, amer.

_ Tu devrais te reposer, avec ce que tu viens de faire, tu vas t'effondrer de fatigue.

_ J'en ai rien à fout...

Une violente quinte de toux saisit Break qui finit dans les bras d'Albus, celui-ci le portant jusqu'à un lit avant de l'étendre. Voyant que son ami crachait du sang le directeur de Poudlard ne put contenir une grimace d'inquiétude.

_ Apportez lui du sucre, stupide Albus ! L'engueula Emilie qui s'était fait virer de l'épaule d'Undi. Vous savez très bien que ça calme les crises !

Dumbledore resta un instant interdit puis fit apparaître un banquet de sucre. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les yeux de Break se mettent à briller d'envie. Mais une autre toux le prit et cette fois, il vomit du sang.

_ Mme Pomfresh, couina Emilie. Il est en train de faire une crise.

La dite madame Pomfresh avait d'autres chats à fouetter mais elle prit quand même quelques minutes pour ausculter le Serdaigle. Celui-ci s'était remis à vomir et du sang coulait de son nez. Alors, elle tendit à la poupée une petite fiole bleue dans lequel un liquide crépitait. Elle ne dit rien d'autre et retourna au sauvetage de leur camarade.

Emilie et Dumbledore échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ils savaient que cette petite fiole était mauvais signe. L'infirmière les avaient prévenus maintes et maintes fois : si un jour ils devaient recourir à cette potion, ce serait le dernier tournant. Après, la prochaine crise de cette ampleur sera forcément fatale puisque plus aucun remède ne fonctionnerait. En même temps, cette petite potion lui donnerait un sursis de cinq mois. Et si madame Pomfresh considérait que boire la fiole était nécessaire, c'est que c'était nécessaire.

_ Non, cria Break lorsqu'Albus approcha le goulot de ses lèvres.

Albus comprenait qu'il ne veuille pas la boire. Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Surtout que le Serdaigle repartait dans une quinte de toux qui macula le sol d'une nouvelle gerbe de sang.

_ Ecoute, Xerxès, mon ami. Tu es en train de te vider de ton sang. Il faut que tu boives où tu y resteras.

Break secoua la tête, refusant toujours. Il était résolu à mourir une bonne fois pour toute. Il en avait assez de lutter.

_ Si tu ne bois pas, Taker se réveillera sans toi à ses côtés, susurra Emilie, décidant de jouer sur la corde sensible. Il se demandera où tu es… Et il découvrira que tu es mort. Que crois-tu qu'il se passera quand il apprendra que c'est en le sauvant, hein ?

Break fixa la poupée avec un air fermé. Oui, il savait ce qui se passerait : son kitty pensera que c'était de sa faute et s'en voudra, il perdra confiance en lui… Il serra les dents.

_ Tu ne veux quand même pas le laisser tout seul, si ? Tu ne veux pas le quitter maintenant ? Insista Emilie. Vous n'avez même pas passé l'étape romantique.

Elle vit clairement dans le regard de Break le moment où il cédait. Elle le connaissait si bien qu'elle savait qu'il n'arrivait pas à supporter l'idée que celui qui hantait ses pensées puisse souffrir à cause de lui. Elle ricana mentalement. Il était tellement aveugle face à ses sentiments. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il reconnaitrait qu'il était amoureux.

Albus approcha la fiole une dernière fois et cette fois-ci, Xerxès accepta de la boire sans protester. Puis, épuisé, il sombra dans un profond sommeil sans rêve.

8


End file.
